


You Say You a Gangsta (that don't impress me none)

by seducedbycurls



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Criminal justice major Louis, Developing Relationship, Faithful Louis, Faithful Niall, Fights, Fluff and Smut, Harry in Love, Harry is a little insane, Harry is ruthless, Intense, Killing, Light Dom/sub, Light breathplay, Louis is a sweet bean, Louis' nickname is Kitten, M/M, Mafia Man!Harry, Mafia-wife Louis, Murder, Obsession, Powerful Harry, Realistic, Realistic-ish, Safe Sane and Consensual, Spoiled Louis, Subspace, They are healthy but around them isnt, Top Harry, Torture, Violence, harry is obsessed with louis, hiding your job, louis is clueless, mafia, mafia!Zayn, safe words, sort of dark, very light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-09-28 01:40:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 31,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10062311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seducedbycurls/pseuds/seducedbycurls
Summary: “I knew you were too perfect, of course you had to be the leader of a Mafia… Of all things, the leader of a Mafia!”





	1. You Say You a Gangsta

**Author's Note:**

> Harry is the leader of a Mafia and Louis is cluelessly in love with him.
> 
> This came from somewhere out of my throat. I love gang/mafia AU's but I can't find them, so I made one. Harry is not so much possessive but he his obsessive. He really likes Louis and treats him like a king. 
> 
> Title from : Kat Dahlia - Gangsta

**I am currently NOT accepting any translations.**   
**I do NOT allow changes to my stories/adaptations**

 

 Louis had been dating Harry for three days –no, four. Louis had been dating Harry for four days.

            They met at a bar. Louis was drunk and Harry was hot and then they were both hot –underneath a blanket –in a beautiful hotel. It was great.

            They talked for two months before Harry popped the question four days ago. Louis, stupid Louis, said yes –of course, why wouldn’t he say yes? Harry was perfect –too perfect.

Harry didn’t make mistakes.

Ever.

            Louis made plenty of mistakes. For example, he left the stove on and almost burnt down his shared apartment. Louis sometimes tripped on air, or sometimes he dropped things he was never holding. Louis crashed his car –he also crashed his roommate’s car –and crashed his roommate’s brother’s car.

            Louis had plenty of mistakes under his belt. Everyone made dumb mistakes, little ones that didn’t matter. One’s that no one sees.

But not Harry.

            Harry was always on his P&Q’s. Harry always knew what to say, when to say it. His words never skipped over each other and he always kept a smile on his face. A dimpled grin that charmed any idiot –including Louis.

            Louis absolutely detested Harry.

            It made no sense. Harry could lay Louis on a bed, of actual roses, and fuck his brains to scramble. Harry could sweet talk Louis into letting him sleep over. Harry could pay for dinner and no matter how much Louis complained Harry said a few words and that was it.

It made no sense.

            Harry knew everything Louis loved and hated. He paid close attention to detail. So close, it could be considered stalking. He doesn’t buy anything with peanut butter because Louis can’t stand the smell. He does buy Louis Neapolitan ice cream because it’s his favorite. He shows up at Louis’ door with ice cream and flowers just because he can –and he can.  He doesn’t turn the air conditioner in the car higher than two because Louis starts shivering. He did buy Louis a sweater so he could wear it while he’s in class because Louis mentioned once that his anatomy class was cold. Harry buys Louis a lot of things. Like iron pills because Louis is anemic all of a sudden. He buys him food, groceries, new glasses, a new car.

            This is where it turned sour. Harry had Louis distracted for four days –if Louis was honest, Harry had him distracted since the beginning. Harry and Louis were a fling. Louis was used to guys buying him things. He found them to be desperate, it didn’t matter.

            But Harry had already been in his pants since day one. Harry didn’t need to impress Louis any further. Louis was happy.

            Then Harry popped the question just as the dinner bill touched the table. Louis was so distraught, he didn’t see the waitress walk away with Harry’s card.

            None of it touched today though. Today, Louis is standing in front of a brand new car. The car Louis wanted so bad but never once mentioned to Harry. The car is right in front of him and Louis feels like his knees are about to snap –Louis is about to snap. But, instead, Louis is going to play Harry’s game.

 

            Louis ran a hand over the brand new white vehicle. “Wow,” He smiled angrily. “Impressive.”

            “You’re mad.” Harry crossed his arms, grinning. “Why?”

            Louis slowly sat on the hood of the car. “Mad?” He smiled brighter, “I’m not mad.”

            “Did you not want this car?”

            Louis licked his lips, crossing one leg over the other. “I did, I just don’t recall telling you that I wanted this car.” Louis touched the car gently. “This color, this model –this year.”

            Harry came closer, arms tightly crossed. “I had a hunch.”

            Louis chuckled, rolling his neck, “Harry.”

            “Louis.”

            Louis grinned, looking Harry in the eyes. He lowered his eyes slowly, “Harry, what is it that you do for a living again?”

            “Customer Service.”

            “Where?”

            Harry laughed, leaning forward. “Why so curious, kitten?”

            Louis shrugged quickly, “oh, I don’t know.” He knocked on the hood. “Maybe because there is a forty thousand dollar car in my parking lot.”

            Harry massaged a hand into Louis’ thigh and Louis wanted to lean into it. He wanted to so badly but this was one of Harry’s tricks. He wouldn’t stand for it.

            Louis swatted the hand, “I asked you something, Harry.”

            Harry’s grin didn’t falter. “It’s a private company.” He slid his hand back up Louis’ crossed legs. “I didn’t mean to upset you. I can take it back.” He tugged Louis down swiftly, scaring him.

            “Be careful!” Louis slapped his chest. “I could have hit my head!”

            “Never.” Harry kissed him softly. “I would never let that happen.” He kept a hand at the back of Louis’ neck, “You smell so nice. You showered before I came over, kitten?”

            Louis groaned into Harry’s tender kisses. “Haz, please.”

            Harry chuckled into Louis’ throat, little pecks here and there. “What can I do for you? I’ll return the car if that’s what you want.”        

            “That isn’t what I want!”

            “So you love it?” Harry winked, standing up straight. “It was the right car.”

            “You’re insane.” Louis sucked his teeth. “Yes, it was the right car! The problem is that you knew which car it was! The fact that you can just get rid of it means you bought it! You actually bought this car for me! That’s terrible! We’ve known each other for two months!”

            “I like you.” Harry pulled gum out his pocket and Louis was ready to kick him. Harry shrugged, “I like to give things to people I like.”

            “So, you just hand off cars all the time?”

            “Nope,” Harry stuck the gum in his mouth. “Not everyone likes cars.”

            “Oh my God, I hate your guts.” Harry smirked, putting a stick of gum to Louis’ lips. Louis eventually accepted it. “Thanks for the car.”

           Harry pinched his cheek, “that’s more like it.”

            “But,” Louis entwined their fingers. “I can’t accept it.”

            “Course you can,” Harry smiled, pulling the keys off the hood. He wiggled them in Louis’ face, “You just have to say it’s yours and it is.” Louis laughed at Harry’s absolute ridiculousness. The man was too sweet for words –too charming. A small cat keychain hung from the car keys, Harry had attached the dumb thing. It was the ugliest keychain Louis had ever seen.

            “Harry, no, I can’t. This is too much. Try asking me in a year.”

            “Oh,” Harry cooed. “I like that.” He placed his forearms on each side of Louis. Harry nuzzled his face into Louis stomach. “That means you’re thinking about our future.”

            Louis laughed, running his hands through Harry’s hair. “Yeah, so?”

            “It’s cute.” Harry chewed his gum obnoxiously. “I like it.”

            “You like everything, Jesus.” Louis wrapped his legs around Harry’s waist.

            “Like you the most.” He wrapped both arms around Louis. “It’s good if you keep the car. You always hate that I have to drive here. Now you can drive to me.”

            Louis groaned until Harry started nibbling on his stomach through his shirt.

            So with a hug, and a nice make out, Harry had simultaneously distracted Louis, avoided any questions Louis had and made him like Harry even more than before.

            Louis absolutely detested Harry.

-

            “Twenty questions!” Niall shouted slapping the ground. “That’s a good couple’s game.”

            Harry sat against Louis’ couch, pizza in hand. “Sounds good.”

            Louis smiled, “Alright, twenty questions.” He looked at Zayn, “sound good?”

            “Uh, yeah, if Niall and I were dating.”

            Niall winked at him. “We practically are.”

            Zayn deadpanned, “let’s just play.”

            “Okay, I’ll go first.” Niall pondered, “Zayn, who is your favorite artist?”

            “Van –”

            “Van Gogh! I knew it!” Niall clapped, “I win.”

            “Niall,” Louis sighed. “You aren’t supposed to answer the question. The other person is.”

            “But why when I know everything about him?”

            “You chose this game!” Zayn screamed in his ear. “Do you not remember that?”

            Niall pouted, “Fine. We’ll play your way.”

            Harry laughed, finishing off his third pizza. He wiped his hands on a napkin. “I’ll go next. Kitten –hm? I kind of know everything about you too.” Harry yawned, “Where is somewhere you’ve always wanted to go?”

            “No, next question.”

            “What?” Harry laughed, digging his foot into Louis’ ticklish side. “What do you mean ‘no’?”

            “You’re just going to trick me and take me there.”

 “What!” Niall raised his hand high, “I’ve always wanted to go to Paris!”

            “Shut up,” Zayn grinned, “loser. –You have to answer, Lou.”

            Louis mumbled to himself, “Egypt.”

            “Really?” Harry turned his head to the side, “Egypt, for real?”

            “Yeah, problem?”

            “No, interested.” Harry thought to himself. “Egypt.”

            “Zayn, your turn!”

            “Favorite artist, Niall?”

            Niall blushed, “Monet.” He fluttered his lashes, “but you know that.”

            Zayn looked away from him, smile clear on his face. “Lou, it’s your turn.”

            Louis nodded, rubbing his chin. “You can’t lie.”

            Harry held up a hand. “Shoot.”

            “Why don’t you ever invite me to your house? Why do you always come here?”

            “I like it here.”

            “You didn’t answer my question.”

            “You asked two.” Harry held up two fingers. “I picked the one I wanted to answer.”

            “Wha –that’s cheating!”

            Harry shrugged, “Asking two questions is technically cheating too.” He yawned again, “I’m getting pretty tired, I better head out.”

-

            “Maybe he killed someone.”

            “Shut up, Harry is a saint.” Louis nibbled on his thumb. “He’s too good to have any criminal record.”

            “True, he’s like a big child.” Niall tapped on his knees, “but have you asked?”

            “How do you ask someone something like that?”

            “The same way you ask anyone anything. If he doesn’t answer, then you know.”

            “Harry didn’t kill anyone, Niall!” Louis laughed, “He’s too perfect for anything like that.”

            “Tell him to stay away from Zayn.”

            “The only reason you know Zayn is because of Harry, you nob.”

            “Yeah, but my baby would never kill someone.” Niall shook, “or maybe he would, hm?”

            “Why do you swear Harry killed someone?”

            “I just think it’s weird how he always leaves in the middle of everything –and he takes my Zayn with him! –Ooh, maybe he’s a part of the FBI.”

            Louis hummed, “that’s actually not a bad guess. Maybe he can’t tell me what he does.”

            Niall grinned, nodding slowly. “You have a FBI boyfriend and, if Zayn is always with him, then that means I have a FBI boyfriend!”

            “You aren’t dating.”

            “We fuck enough to call it dating.”

            Louis opened his book, getting ready to study.

Harry is a part of the FBI, it actually makes so much sense.

-

            “I didn’t do it!” The man screamed for his life. “I swear, I swear I didn’t, Harry!”

            Harry scribbled down Egypt on a note pad. Putting a little star beside it. He closed the note pad, putting his attention on the crying man kneeling in front of his desk.

            “Who are you?”

            The man sniffled, “Winston –your advisor.”

            “Ah,” Harry crossed his fingers under his chin. “Why are you in my office?”

            The man looked around at the men standing, hands behind their backs. “I –I-”

            “I asked you question.” Harry licked his lips, “stand up.” The man looked distraught but he carefully stood up, wire around his wrist. “Why are you here?”

            “I didn’t squeal, Harry, I swear.”

            “So stupid,” Harry spat. “How old are you?”

            “Thirty six.”

            “Have a family?”

            “Yes.”

            Harry took a piece of candy from a bowl on his desk. He chewed it nonchalantly, “Zayn, does he have a family?”

            Zayn looked up from his phone, “nope.”

            “I do! I do!” The man pleaded. “I have kids!”

            “Zayn.”

            “Nope.” Zayn stretched, “No family.”

            “Now,” Harry scooted backwards. “Why would I believe a thirty six year old liar, over my head advisor?” He stood, “Why should I, convince me?”

             “I –I lied!” Winston cried aloud. “I lied, I’m sorry! I don’t want to die! I didn’t squeal!”

            “Convince me, Winston, why should I let you live?” He sat up on his desk with a smile. “Go on.”

            “I’ve been with you for three years, Harry. I –I am honest and I respect you! I respect this family!”

            Harry howled with laughter, “Honest?” He shook his head, “You’ve already lied to me. I can’t trust someone that lies about something so minuscule. Can I? Would you?”

            “Harry! Harry please!” The man was back on his knees. “I beg of you!”

            “Have you ever been to Egypt, Winston?”

            The man looked up, “No, sir.”

            “My boyfriend,” Harry preened. “My sweet kitten, he wants to go to Egypt. I think I’ll take him there. Do you think that’s a good idea?”

            “Yes, sir.”

            “Oh,” Harry snapped his fingers. “I forgot, my Kitten has sensitive skin. He burns so easily.” Harry tisked, “I should buy him sun screen. SPF 50 would work fine? Don’t you think?”

            Winston was shaking, “It should.”

            “No,” Harry cursed to himself. “SPF 75. I wouldn’t want him burning.” Harry nodded to himself, snapping a finger at the man, “Could you help me out, Winston? I want to make sure my Kitten is protected. –Gabriel, do me a favor, run and grab me some SPF 75.” The man exited the room.

            Harry beamed, “Do you know how hot the sun is?”

            “No sir.”

            “Just the top layer of the sun is about 10,000 degrees, Fahrenheit. That’s way too hot.” He tapped on his chin. “We can do something though.” Harry looked at Zayn, “Zayn, is there any way to get close to that temperature?”

            “Harry, please!”

            “Ah, I’m talking.” Harry wiggled his finger back and forth. “You don’t talk while I talk. –Zayn?”

            Zayn smirked, “I can light him on fire.”

            “Oh!” Harry clapped his hands. “That’s a good idea!” Harry smacked his forehead, “why didn’t I think of that!”

            “Harry!”

            “Don’t worry, Winston. Jeez, it won’t be 10,000 degrees, that’s impossible. It’ll be about 4,000 degrees. Compare that to 10,000.”

            “No! I don’t want to burn! No!” The man kicked and screamed. “No!”

            “I’m not trying to burn you. The SPF is going to help!”

            “No, I didn’t do it!”

            Harry sighed, “Okay.” He looked at Zayn. “Bad news, pyro, he’s not handling the fire too well. We’ll do something else. Ever heard of mummification? It’s when they-”

            “No!”

            “Not that either, sheesh! Picky!” Harry thought hard. “I got it.” He snapped at one of his men. “Gun, please.” Once in his hand, he cocked it. “Here’s what’s going to happen.” Harry stopped smiling and the room went silent. “I’m going to blow your fucking brains out of your head. After that I’m going to personally light you on fire. I won’t put the SPF since you really don’t seem to want it.”

            The man opened his mouth but was silenced.

            “Shut up, rats can’t talk.” Harry waved the gun around. “I have created all of this. Do you really believe that I wouldn’t smell a rat? Do you think I’m stupid? I wouldn’t let someone so small ruin what I’ve built for my family –for me.” Harry sighed, “Gabriel will be so upset, he went out for nothing.” He pointed the gun, “You know, in Ancient Egypt, the Egyptians spent their whole lives preparing for death. –Have you?”

            Winston closed his eyes.

            “Hopefully the afterlife accepts rats.”

-

            “Harry,” Louis giggled as the tickling ceased. “Stop it.”

            “Why?” Harry kissed Louis’ nose. “Why should I stop?”

            “Because I’m asking nicely.” Louis played with Harry’s curls. “Please stop?”

            “Anything you say, Kitten.” Harry laid his head on Louis’ stomach. “How was class?”

          Louis smiled proudly, “I learned how to kill someone.”

            “Yeah,” Harry’s eyes drooped, voice slurring. “Show me.”

            Louis quickly raised a hand to Harry’s temple. “Temple.” He touched the tips of his fingers to Harry’s throat. “Larynx.” He kissed Harry’s nose, “nose.”

            Harry put a flat palm a little below Louis’ chest. “Zyphoid Process. Hit it hard, you’ll knock someone down, but hit it hard enough and you’ll puncture a lung.”

            “Since when did you become a professional in killing?”

            Harry smiled, “I took karate.”

            “Wow, a fun fact about Harry!” Louis kissed him, “How old were you?”

            “Five.”

            “And you remember that?”

            “Yep.” Harry rolled on his back. “I have good memory.”

            Louis groaned, rolling on his front. He slung an arm over Harry, “I know you do.”

            Harry stared at the ceiling. “I love your bed.”

            “It’s small.” Louis rubbed under Harry’s shirt. “But comfy.”

            “Yeah,” Harry cupped Louis’ hand. “Comfy is the right word.”

            Louis bit his lip, “what does your bed look like?”

            “It’s big.” Harry’s nodded, “Big but not as comfy as yours.”

            “I’m sure it’s comfy.” Louis curled into Harry’s arm, “Maybe I can test it out one day.”

            Harry smirked, “one day.”

-

            “Have you ever killed someone?”

            Harry spit out his orange juice and it shocked Louis because Harry was in shock. This was actually happening. Harry was actually making a new expression.

            “Wha –why would you ask that?”

            “Is there something you aren’t telling me?” Louis picked at it. “I feel like you’re a part of something big but you aren’t telling me.” He played with his napkin, “I mean, I get it. But I still feel like if we’re going to go anywhere, I should know more about you.”

            Harry wasn’t talking, stunned. “Where is this coming from?”

            “Are you in the FBI?”

            Harry didn’t speak at first, then he laughed. Laughed right in Louis’ crumbling face. “The FBI?” Harry held his stomach, tears forming in the corners of his eyes. “Me, in the FBI?”

            “Well, yeah. Fuck, you don’t have to laugh at me.”

            “No, Kitten, not at you. Never at you.” Harry wiped his mouth and began to wipe the table. “I am not in the FBI.”

            “Well, how am I supposed to know if that’s true or not? If you’re in the FBI, you can’t tell me.”

            “Baby, I promise I am not in the FBI.”

            “Then why do you have so much money! Why can’t I see where you live?” Louis rubbed his eyes. “I like you so much and I just want to go to your house!”

            Harry’s face softened. “Okay, kitten. Give me two days.” Harry walked around the table, kneeling beside Louis. “Two days, baby, okay?”

-

            “Louis is coming over.” Harry wasn’t smiling. “If I hear a scream, a sound, anything. I will kill who ever made it. If there is a problem, I don’t care, deal with it accordingly. He can’t know a thing, understood?”

            The group of men spoke in union, “yes sir.”

-

            “Oh my God!” Louis almost dropped his bag. “What do you do?” He stood in awe of the mansion, “This –your house –it’s a –it’s huge!”

            Harry grabbed Louis’ hand, kissing the top, “Would you like to come in?”

            “No way!” Louis shook his head, struck. “Are you a drug dealer? If you are it’s okay, I don’t care, I’ve done my fair share of drugs. Just –this isn’t possible. You’re only twenty-nine!” Louis pulled his hand away, cupping both hands together. “Please, please just tell me what you do!”

            Harry sighed lovingly. “It’s kind of like drug dealing, good?”  
            “Not good! What is kind-of-like drug dealing even mean?”

            “If I tell you, I have to kill you.” Louis stepped back but Harry grabbed him. “Stop it, Louis. I’d never hurt you, kitten. I am obsessed with you. If anything, I’m sticking you in my basement for life.”

            “Harry!” Louis hugged him tight. “I need to know what you do or I’m not coming in.”

            Harry squeezed him, “you’re going to leave me if I tell you.”

            “I won’t!” Louis held up a hand. “I swear!”  
            Harry’s eyes fell dark. “Don’t say that.”

            Louis frowned, “say what?”

            “You swear. You will leave, you can’t promise me you won’t leave when you will, Louis.”

            “Hey,” Louis pouted, grabbing onto Harry’s jacket. “Don’t call me Louis.” He grabbed Harry’s large hand, kissing his palm. “I like you a lot. Do you know how hard it would be if I just left you? I just want to know, please.”

            Harry stared at him for a long time. “I work for the FBI.”

            “Really?” Louis beamed.

            “Really,” Harry lied.

            “Oh my God! I knew it! Niall and I were right!” Louis laughed, snatching his bag off the floor. “That’s awesome.”  
            “I hurt people.”

            Louis paused, “in the FBI?”

            “Yes.” Harry rubbed the corners of his eyes. “I do bad things to people.”

            “Well,” Louis kicked his foot, “it’s your job, right?”

            “Right.”

-

            “Your house is beautiful.” Louis and Harry finally made it to Harry’s room. “Everyone here is so nice. Do they all live here?”

            “Yes,” Harry opened his bedroom door for Louis to walk through. “They’re like family.”  
            “Aw, a FBI family. I see why you don’t want to bring me here. I don’t mind, you know I have lots of sisters. The company must be nice.”

            Harry smiled, “it is.”

            Louis stared at Harry’s bed. “Wow, I’ve never seen a bed this big.”

Harry wrapped both arms around Louis’ back, “you like it?”

            “I love it.” Louis leaned into the hold. “Do you sleep here every night?”

            “Yep, unless I’m with you.”

“Hm,” Louis hummed softly. “I like it a lot. I want to come over more often.”

 “I’ll try my best, Kitten.”

            “Okay.” Louis bit his lip. “I want to try out your bed.”

            “Yeah?” Harry kissed the back of Louis’ neck, hands sliding down to his hips. “Right now?”

            “Right now.”

            “You wanna be my Kitten?”

            Louis gasped out a soft ‘yes’.

            “Let me take your bag. I’ll put it away.” Harry released him. “Clothes off for me, baby –go ahead and lay down.”

            Louis moved carefully as if Harry’s carpet was a land mine. He slipped off his socks first, then his thin sweater. Louis chucked off his jeans before playing with the hem of his boxers. “Completely?”

            “Completely.”

            Louis smiled to himself, sliding the underwear to the floor. Louis touched the sheets before crawling onto the massive bed. The sheets were soft to the touch, unquestionably silk. Louis didn’t even know what real silk felt like so he could be wrong. He didn’t really care by the time his chest touched the sheets.

            Oh, Harry was a liar. Louis’ bed had nothing on this.

            Louis turned over, back to the softness. He arched up, taking a deep breath, before arching down. “Oh,” Louis moaned quietly. “This is amazing.”

            Harry was watching him from his closet door. Admiring Louis’ curves and posture. He could see the small piercings on Louis’ hips. The night he met Louis, the boy had been drunk off his mind. He’d went on and on about how he’d gotten the piercings the day before, about how sensitive they were –about how sensitive he was.

            Harry bought him new ones. Diamonds that he lied and said were fake. Louis never took them off. Harry was crazy about them. Harry was crazy about him.

Harry was crazy.

            Louis touched over his chest and down to his navel, paying Harry no mind at all. He was so absorbed with the sheets and Harry didn’t mind. Harry was enjoying the sight, hard on tight in his pants.

          Harry loved Louis’ bed, loved that it was small. Harry’s bed was alright –it was soft –large, but it had nothing on Louis’ bed –until right now. Harry did dream about Louis laying in his bed. Laying on his white sheets, in nothing –contrasting everything around him. Bring darkness to light. 

            “Mm,” Louis kept his hands active. Sliding two fingers over each of his piercings, tugging at them softly. He massaged the top of his thighs, curving inward to his semi. Louis touched himself with light fingers, not trying to arouse himself too much. He blinked open both eyes, content washing over him.

            “Harry,” he sang. Voice so delicate Harry had to move from his spot. It didn’t take Harry long to reach the side of the bed. If the view from the closet was nice, this view was perfect.

            Louis rolled on his side, arms stretched out above his head. “Your bed is so comfy.”

            Harry smiled warmly, leaning down to touch Louis’ cheek. “You think?”

            “Yes,” He allowed Harry to cradle his face, wrapping a smaller hand around Harry’s. “I’m ready for you.”

            Harry blinked twice, “You look ready.” Harry stood up straight, removing his leather jacket then his button-down. He beckoned Louis up, watching him sit up on his knees, hands on either side of his full erection. “You look so beautiful on my bed.” Harry ran a hand through Louis’ hair. “So soft, so sweet.”

            Louis preened at the compliment. “I know I said I wanted to be kitten.” Louis blinked hurriedly, eyes adjusting. “I want to be, but I want to-” Louis glanced down at Harry’s straining pants. “Now.”

            Harry grinned, “Nope.” He tapped Louis’ nose, “no take backs.”

            Louis groaned, flopping back on the bed. “Touch me then.”

            “You know that’s not how we play.” Harry unbuttoned his pants, catching Louis’ attention. He looked up at Harry, glare on his features. “Don’t look at me like that, you know I take care of you.”

            “Ugh,” Louis lifted his hips to the air. “Now.”

            “May I get out of my clothes first? I could keep my pants on.”

            “No!” Louis sat up, “no.”

            “Then behave.” Harry’s pants slid off easily. He climbed onto the bed, coming right after Louis. Louis really didn’t want to do this now. He wanted to do this after dinner, not at one in the afternoon. He wanted to enjoy Harry’s home, he wanted to be sneaky and look around. There was plenty of things to look at. Like the pictures on the walls, like Harry’s colognes on the dresser, like inside Harry’s closet. But no, Louis could only see Harry staring back at him. And that’s all he wanted to see right now.

            “Lay back.” Louis did, letting his head fall on the softest pillows he’s ever felt. He laid his hands above his head before Harry had to tell him. It made Harry laugh, “You learn so well, Kitten.”

            Louis shut his eyes tightly, his breath picking up.

            Harry tip toed his fingers across Louis’ nipples, pinching the left one in his index and middle finger. Louis curled up into the touch, moaning into the air. “You are the most beautiful boy in the world,” Harry purred. “So small, you can fit in my hand.”

            Louis kept his eyes shut, curling his feet into the mattress when Harry pinched his other nipple with a stronger amount of force. He cried into the air making Harry smile down at him. “What’s wrong, Kitten, tell me?”

            “Please,” Louis opened his eyes half way. “Touch me.”

            “Oh,” Harry chuckled, lowering his hand to Louis’ hips. “I am touching you.” He slid his thumb over Louis’ prominent hip bones and pushed in his piercing. “Remember when I got you these?”

            Louis huffed out a laugh, “our third date.”

            “That’s right, and since then they’ve never came off.” Harry bent down, kissing each diamond. “They are so beautiful, you’ve taken such care of them.” Louis nodded vigorously, practically begging Harry to go lower. His hips rose off of the bed slowly.

            “Hn, Harry, don’t do this to me.”

            “You wanted to play.” Harry sat on his knees by Louis’ feet. He brought Louis’ ankle to his lips, kissing the bone lightly. He massaged the second foot, giving it the same treatment. “Kittens get pampered, my pretty.”

            Louis curled inward, doing everything to keep his hands above his head and not on his cock. “Okay,” he panted, “yeah, okay.”

            “Good.” Harry quickly pushed Louis’ knees to his chest. He ran two hands over Louis’ knees, smiling at how Louis’ face relaxed. “Gorgeous. I say it so much, I’m sure it gets tiring.” Harry kissed each knee, “but, God, how can I not? I can’t let you forget how important and perfect you are.”

            Louis’ eyes fluttered open, staring directly into Harry’s bright green eyes. “I can’t forget it.” Louis almost moved his hand to Harry’s face. “Wanna kiss you, please.”

            “Of course.” Harry spread Louis’ folded knees, coming down to kiss his nose first. One of Harry’s favorite features. He kissed Louis’ cheek, nuzzling his nose into the pink skin. Finally reaching his mouth, Harry scooped his hand under Louis’ knee. He let Louis lead, allowed him to nibble his lips bright red.

            Harry pushed his covered erection onto Louis’ uncovered one, forcing Louis to cover his mouth. Harry shook his head, “ooh, Kittens don’t cover their mouths.” Harry pressed his forehead to Louis’, “We can’t have that.”

            Louis’ hands shot above his head. “Three chances,” He sulked.

            “Two.” Harry mumbled against Louis’ pouting mouth. He pressed down again, only getting a silent moan from his boyfriend. Harry groaned, “Mm, so nice.”

            “Is Kitten going to get his favorite toy today?” Louis questioned cutely.

            Harry chuckled, “I want Kitten to enjoy himself.”

            Louis frowned, “Kitten likes to suck dick.” Harry opened his mouth but Louis spoke first. “Kitten likes sucking his boyfriend’s dick –only.”

            Harry smiled at the correction. “Okay, pretty. Get up on your knees, hands behind you.” Louis didn’t have to be told twice. Harry laughed sweetly at him, fluffing up a pillow and sticking it behind his head. Harry sighed contently, having perfect view of Louis.

            Louis bounced closer between Harry’s opened legs. He licked his lips, knowing Harry was staring. Louis cleared his throat, glancing up at his boyfriend. “May I take it off?”

            “No.” Harry pushed his boxers down in the front, “there you go.”

            Louis nodded, staring at Harry’s curved cock. He closed his legs tightly together, “now?”

            Harry put one hand behind his head. “When you’re ready.”

            Louis leaned forward, licking the slit at the top of Harry’s dick. He closed his eyes, licking the underside and down the sides. He reached Harry’s balls, trying his best to get one in his mouth without his hands. When he did, Louis sucked tenderly on each one, licking back up the side before dipping his tongue back into the slit.

            Harry’s eyes closed shut, fully relaxed. Louis almost smiled, loving when Harry looked so calm –almost like he was sleeping.

            He let a small drop of spit fall from his mouth and down Harry’s shaft. Before it reached the bottom Louis wrapped his mouth around the head, sucking on it until Harry reached out for his hair. This was his favorite part –both of their favorite parts.

            “Kittens don’t get to tease their owners.”

            Louis hummed, mouth coming off, lips rubbing against Harry’s precum. “Kittens can try.”

            Harry opened one eye, making Louis squirm. Harry smirked, “Kittens don’t talk unless it’s a safe word.” Harry stopped smirking. “Open up.”

            Louis closed his eyes, mouth agape, waiting for it. Harry brought him down slowly, reaching the back of Louis’ throat before pulling him off. Louis wanted so bad to touch himself –even to touch Harry.

            The second time Harry pulled his mouth over his cock, wasn’t so nice. He pushed down and pushed his hips up at the same time making Louis choke. Louis licked around Harry’s dick before he pulled him off. The grip in his hair became tighter, “let’s try ten seconds.”

Louis could do ten seconds.

            Harry rubbed his cock against Louis’ parted lips before bringing the heat around him. He pushed Louis’ head down, sighing into the air. “Ah, that’s good.”

            Louis kept his throat open, squeezing his fingers together behind his back. His eyes teared up at around seven seconds. Harry pulled him off with a small pop. Louis looked up at him, red faced and teary eyed. He nudged his nose against the wet erection, swallowing hard before nibbling the top.

            Harry groaned, scratching Louis’ scalp tenderly. “Let’s try twenty.”

            Louis nodded once, this time going down on Harry himself.

            Louis was full on crying at ten.

            He looked up at Harry, wanting to be good. Harry had his head tossed back slightly, hand moving through and through Louis’ hair. Louis was so close to touching himself, Harry wouldn’t notice but then his head was far away from Harry.

            “Beautiful.” Harry allowed Louis to crawl on top of his waist. “Where are you, kitty?”

            “The beach.” Louis rutted against Harry’s hip. “Mmm, wanna move.” Harry lifted Louis’ face from his chest, wiping underneath each eye with his thumb.

Harry grinned, “Your eyes are so red. You did so well. Next time we’ll try twenty five, okay Kitten?”

            Louis nodded, he wanted to try twenty five now but that wasn’t going to happen.

            He unknowingly kept grinding against Harry’s hip, spreading precum on his boyfriend’s body. “Calm, Lou.” Louis must have not realized he was wheezing into Harry’s ear. “Kitten.” Louis corrected and stopped moving, sitting proudly on Harry –arms still tangled behind his back.

            “Kitten.” Harry repeated. “Move your hands on my chest –slowly.”

            Louis did just that, taking time for his muscles to crack. He sighed, finally bringing them to Harry’s chest. “Done.”

            “Good.” Harry praised, cupping his cheek. “Do you still want to go to lunch later, precious?” Louis nodded with a small moan, trying not to move. “Okay, pretty, going to fuck you nice and sweet.” Harry slithered a hand to cup Louis’ ass. “Let me finger you nice and slow, fuck you nice and fast.”

            Louis didn’t move against Harry. “Yes.”

            “Gunna take you to lunch, I have to feed my Kitten.”

            “Yes.”

            Harry stared at Louis’ blank eyes for no more than five seconds. “Where are you, kitten?”

            Louis didn’t answer at first, nodding to himself, “…the beach.”

            “And where is it that you don’t really like?”

            “The pool.”

            “And where do we never want to go?’” Louis played with the chain on Harry’s neck. “Answer me, precious. Where do we never want to go?”

            “The snow.”

            “Good.” Harry praised. He sat up slowly, carefully laying Louis on his front.

Louis squirmed, unhappy, “No.” He tried turning over. “No.”

“I don’t know what that means.” Harry massaged the back of his thighs. “Talk to me.”

“On my back,” Louis’ muffled words came from Harry’s pillow.

            Harry smiled, allowing Louis to turn over. “We’re not going to touch today, okay?”

            “Yes.” Louis kept his hands just above his navel.

“Good, kitten, just like this.” Harry left a light hand on Louis’ leg while he searched his draw for lube. When he found it, Louis’ eyes were glued to the bottle. “What’s wrong?”

“Ready.”

Harry shook his head, “tell me.”

Louis slowly took the bottle and opened it. He grabbed Harry’s hand and dumped way too much on it. “Ready.”

            Harry chuckled, taking the bottle away. He rubbed both his hands together letting some of the gel fall on Louis’ legs. He lifted one of Louis’ legs, “this is a lot easier on your front, you know.”

            Louis glared at him and spread his legs quickly. “No.”

“Yes, sir.” Harry kissed his knees, before dragging a finger to Louis’ now visible hole. He prodded the hole slowly, getting one finger inside.

            Louis gasped out loud, turning his head to the side. Louis stuck his middle finger in his mouth and Harry wanted to scold him but Louis was at the beach and Harry wasn’t going to ruin that.

“Soft like always.” Harry pushed the finger all the way inside, sliding it out then back in. “Wish you could see yourself.” Harry had to remind himself to buy some mirrors. “Like a god.”

Louis mewled when Harry got a second finger past him. His bent on his side, squeezing the pillow beside him. The position made it easier for Harry to finger him.

            Harry kept it slow and steady. He loved Louis like this. He barely touched him and the man was on cloud nine. He fell into his space so fast, it had scared Harry at first. But now, no, this was Louis at his prime. This was the Louis that Harry craved seeing. The Louis that couldn’t speak because he was so caught up in his own pleasure and that’s all Harry wanted. He didn’t need to get off, he needed Louis to get off. He wanted Louis to be out of breath and crying.

          Louis was biting on his fingers so hard, Harry had to replace them with his own.

“Mm, precious boy, where are you? Tell me what it looks like.”

          Louis sobbed around Harry’s fingers. He trembled, removing them from his drooling mouth. “The beach, the beach, the beach,” The chants came out quickly and bunched together. “So sunny,” He squealed when Harry added another finger. “So beautiful-” Louis groaned with a hiccup in the back of his throat. “More, oh God.”

Harry wished he had a third hand, because his member was feeling a little strained. He pulled the fingers out slowly, receiving a glance from Louis. The man took Harry’s bitten up-wet fingers from his mouth and licked them. Harry shook his head fondly, “it’s okay.”

            “Ready.” Louis said it before Harry could say a word. “Ready.”

Harry nodded, rubbing his cock with the bitten hand Louis had in his mouth, groaning at the thought. Harry pinched the tip of his cock, calming down before entering Louis’ unsteady body.

Louis screamed, wrapping both hands around the arm next to his head. Louis was mumbling to himself, breathing hard on Harry’s arm.

“Tight, tight,” Harry moaned, settling into Louis. “Always tight, no matter what.”

            Louis cried into Harry’s arm, eyes going blurry.

Harry kissed his temple. “You’re okay. I’m here.”

“Beach, beach, beach!” Louis squeezed his forearm harder. “Beach, Harry, beach!”

             It didn’t take long for Harry to start moving. He put his free hand on Louis side, fucking into him roughly. “Fuck,” Harry squeezed his hip when Louis’ teeth sunk into his arm. This was okay, this was Louis’ way of keeping grounded. Harry didn’t mind the marks either.

He was fucking him too roughly, too quickly but Louis was moaning and begging and Harry wasn’t going to deny his baby anything.

            The sound was intoxicating. The slapping of skin, the sound of Louis getting lost in his own moans. Louis was so far gone and Harry knew because of those blue eyes. The eyes that told him so much.

            It was the way Harry saw white in Louis’ eyes.

            It was the way Louis screamed his name.

            It was the way Louis just screamed.

           The hand around his arm only held tighter when Louis came. It held even tighter when Harry was coming inside him. Harry rubbed Louis’ thigh, trying to bring him down. He huffed, trying to catch his own breath. Harry made sure to pull out as slow as he could, so slow Louis almost didn’t feel how empty he was.

Louis turned on his side completely, digging his face into Harry’s arm like he was going to disappear. Harry cooed at the action, “amazing, always amazing. Gunna take care of you now, though.” He left his arm in its place. “Can you come to my room? Hm, can we leave the beach for another day?”

Louis shook his head yes. He let Harry lay beside him. Louis scrambled onto Harry’s chest. “I’m dirty.”

            “Mmhm.” Harry wrapped a hand around Louis’ shoulders. "Gunna clean you up. I have to feed you.”

Louis nodded, “done.”

“Good, precious. Where are you?”

“Harry’s room.” Louis looked off at the bathroom door. “I’m really hungry.”

Harry smiled, “me too, Kitten.”

-

“Um, excuse me?” Louis tapped on a person he’d seen earlier with Harry. “Uh, have you seen Harry? I think I’m lost.”

The man laughed, “This place is pretty big. I’m not sure where he is but I can get you to his room.”

“Yeah, that’d be great.” Louis smiled, “thank you.”

-

Harry wasn’t paying attention to what was going on. He couldn’t stop looking at the fresh bite mark on his arm. He stood up, “Didn’t I say not to call me while Louis was here?”

Zayn nodded, “yes, Harry, but this is extremely important.”

Harry looked around at the four people he recognized and then the one he didn’t. “I don’t fucking care if the house is burning down.” His face flat lined. “I told you not to call me.”

“Harry,” Zayn started. “This man says he knows who killed Bryan.”

Harry looked at the man quickly, “Bryan died two years ago.”

“Yes,” The man was terrified. “I worked for you then. You fired me, sir.”

Harry turned his head to the side. “Hugo.” Harry came closer. “Why did I fire you again?”

“Be –because I spoke out against you, sir.”

            “Hm,” Harry tapped his chin. “Who killed Bryan?”

            “Sir, I’d like to make an offer.”

            Harry smirked, “listening.”

            “If I tell you, may I please come back into the family?”

            “Ugh,” Harry gagged. “What a disgusting offer.” Harry got eye level with the man. “Let’s try that again. Who killed Bryan?”

            Hugo swallowed hard. “Camillo. He did it.”

            “And how long have you known this?”

            “As soon as I found out I came here, sir.”

            “And how is it that you found out?”

            “I have done nothing these past two years but try and gain your trust back, sir.”

            Harry walked back to his desk. “You will need a cavity search. If you find one wire on him, kill him.”

            Hugo clapped his hands together. “Sir, does that mean-”

            “It means nothing.” Harry leaned back in his chair. “It means you’re getting a cavity search.”

            Hugo nodded, “yes sir.”

            Harry sighed, covering his eyes. “My kitten will be so upset with me.”

            “Sir!” Hugo ran forward, Zayn stopping him in his tracks.

            Harry uncovered one eye. “Do you want to die?”

            Hugo looked around at three guns point directly at him. He stayed still, “Sir, it’s about him, kitten?”

            Harry lifted at hand for the guns to lower. “Excuse me?”

            “Camillo –I believe he knows who he is.”

            Harry’s eyes went big. “You work for him?”

            “Only as a spy, sir, he’s always been trying to ruin you! He knows you have a lover, I heard him talking about it!”

            Harry leaned forward, eyes blown. “You find out what Camillo wants and you’re back in.”


	2. Ain't Seen a Thing ya Done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I knew you were too perfect, of course you had to be the leader of a Mafia… Of all things, the leader of a Mafia!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from : Kat Dahlia - Gangsta

“Harry,” Louis slapped his arms at his sides. “Where the hell did you go?”

            “Sorry,” Harry smiled, welcoming Louis into his arms. “Saw an old friend and I got caught up in the conversation.”

            Louis huffed, crossing his arms. “Well, I learned two things –this place is huge.” Louis pulled away, “your room is spotless. I can’t figure out any more about you from here.”

            Harry crossed his brows in surprise, “I already told you, Kitten.” He crossed his arms, copying his boyfriend. “I work for the FBI, what more do you want to know?”

            Louis sighed sitting on a lounge chair, “Do you have a mom –dad?”

            “Both dead.”

            Louis nodded slowly, “brother –sister?”

            “Sister.”

            “Where is she?”

            “On vacation.”

            “She works for the FBI too?”

            Harry smirked, “yeah.”

            Louis crossed his legs, “how long have you worked for the FBI?”

            “Since when,” Harry came closer, kneeling in front of Louis. “Did you become a little spy?”

            “Right after you lied to me,” Louis smiled.

            Harry frowned, “lied to you?”

            “Yes,” Louis looked around the vast room then back to Harry. “You really think I believe you work for the FBI?”

-

            “What’s up, Harry?”

            Harry didn’t look up at Zayn instead he kept his attention on the flies covering his desk. He chewed on his nail, “it’s Louis.”

            “H, we know Camillo probably wants him dead. He hates your guts. He’ll take whatever he can get.”

            Harry finally did look up, “that’s not what I’m worried about right now.” Zayn raised a brow. “Louis left,” Harry breathed, rolling back. “But before he left –he tricked me.” He chuckled low, “He doesn’t believe I work for the FBI.”

            Zayn nodded once, “what’s wrong with that?”

            “He had me believe that he believed me.” Harry shook his head, “I feel tricked –shocked.”

            Zayn laughed, sitting on a chair, “Don’t take it so personal. It’s not like he knows you’re the leader of the Mafia.”

            Harry licked his lips and laid both arms on his desk. “In my room,” Harry wanted to laugh if it wasn’t so serious. “In my room, my bookshelf has a compartment with my birth certificate, social, my stats –it has everything that’s important to me. It has things that will ruin me.”

 “Okay?”

            Harry’s eyes grew, eyes on his desk, “It’s so well hidden, so well. No one has ever found it, ever.” Harry looked at his head advisor, “Louis took it.”

            Zayn sat up, “how did he take it?”

            “He must have searched my whole room but –how? I left him alone for no more than thirty minutes. It’s not possible he found it.”

“Harry, you need to get that back.”

The mafia leader ran his fingers through his hair. “Is it bad that I don’t want to? I want him to read it and just –find out. I want him to know but,” he frowned, “What if he does something –stupid?”

            “Well, Louis isn’t stupid,” Zayn cringed. “He’s smart?” It was an honest question.

“Yes, but what if he freaks out?”

            “Then go to his house and get them back, Harry.”

             “Zayn, you know I’m not as sane as I come off.” Harry leaned back in his chair, “I like this game he’s playing.” Harry smiled nervously into his crossed fingers, “I like that he found my hidden documents. I want to play along.”

-

            Louis closed the file carefully. He set it aside, laid back on his mattress and took a deep breath. Harry had called him once all day. It was eleven o’clock at night. Louis had a test tomorrow, but now, there was no way he was going to sleep.

            Louis wanted to go into Niall’s room, wake him up, and have a talk. Louis wanted to go for a walk. Louis wanted to walk to Harry’s mansion –never mind that it was an hour away by car.

            The file wasn’t very big but it took him three hours to read. Louis should have been studying, and he was studying –just not what he should have been.

            It’s Louis’ fault really, his major was in Criminal Justice. He found the file within the first ten minutes –he’d flipped through it and smiled before stuffing them away.

            Louis found really interesting things at first. Things he didn’t know, for example;

  1. Harry was born in Washington D.C on February 1, 1988.
  2. Harry was born in MedStar Washington Hospital Center.
  3. Harry does have a sister, her name is Gemma.
  4. Harry’s parents are dead.
  5. Harry’s been to jail –several times. (Six to be exact).
  6. Harry has somehow been to jail six times, and also has a clean record.



Oh, and of course;

  1. Harry is the leader of a notorious Mafia Gang(that Louis was sure ended around the 1950’s)



                Louis took one last deep breath, pulled a pillow from under his head, and covered his face with it before screaming until he could feel his lungs collapse.

-

“Zayn said that Harry’s been calling for you.” Niall played with the milk in his bowl, “You okay?”

Louis’ eyes had dark circles under his eyes. It had only been four days. “Yeah, okay.”

“Your voice is coming back,” Niall smiled. “You sound a lot better.”

“Thanks.” Louis stood up, “I gotta go.”

“To school?”

“Yeah.” Louis walked away from his roommate and closed his door quickly. He sighed, looking around for his school books. The file under his pillow screamed for him and Louis went to it.

For the past four days, Louis read the file whenever he could. Everyday felt less real so he needed to remind himself.

            “Louis?” Niall knocked on his door. Louis quickly shoved the file back under his pillow.

“Yeah,” He rasped. “Come in!”

                Niall peeked inside. “Zayn wants to know if you could call Harry.”

“My phone’s broken.”

Niall nodded, “wanna use mine?”

“I don’t.”

                Niall smiled awkwardly. “Did something happen?”

Louis deadpanned, “how could you tell?”

“Well,” Niall strolled over to the bed. “You have bags, and you broke your phone –on purpose.” He sat down making Louis flinch. “Did he, uh, tell you what he does for a living?”

Louis exhaled shaking his head. “No, I kind of figured it out.”

                Niall bounced lightly, “ooh, what does he do? Is he in the FBI?”

Louis glanced at his pillow, “something like that.”

-

“You did not just walk into my apartment.”

“Louis,” Harry smiled. “Nice to see you.”

“Are you out of your fucking mind?” Louis carefully stood up from the couch. “I will call the cops on you!”

Harry looked around, shrugging off his jacket. “I’m surprised you haven’t already.” He smiled happily, “Oh, I missed your apartment.”

 

“Get the hell out, now!”

Harry walked closer to Louis making the man back away. Harry tilted his head to the side, “Are you afraid me?”

Louis swallowed hard. “Should I be?”

Harry shrugged, flopping on the couch. “Am I any different?” He patted the seat beside him, “Sit, we can talk.”

“Nothing to talk about.”

Harry smirked, “you stole something from me, Louis.”

Louis winced, “You really think you’re going to fight me on that?” He threw up his hands, “What? Are you going to call the fucking cops on me! I should call the cops on you!”

                Harry laid his head on the couch. “Why haven’t you?”

Louis was breathing hard, hugging himself, “I don’t know.” Louis shook his head, “Tell me it’s a lie, please. If you tell me it’s a lie, it never happened.”

                Harry leaned forward, elbows sitting on his knees. “You read it yourself.”

                “Why?” Louis groaned, “Why! It doesn’t make sense –no! It makes perfect sense! It –it didn’t need –ugh! You were too prefect!” He pulled his hair, “Of course you’re the leader of the fucking mafia!” Louis got on his knees in front of Harry, hands squeezing his legs, “The leader of the mafia! Of all things –the fucking mafia!”

                Harry licked his lips, putting a hand on Louis’ cheek. “Please know that I adore you and me being a part of the mafia doesn’t change that.”

                Louis blinked away bubbling tears. “How in the fuck did you get caught up in this?” He covered his face in Harry’s knee, “I liked you so much.”

            “What?” Harry lifted his face roughly, “And now you don’t?” He cut his eyes, “All that shit about you not leaving me. I told you, it’s a fucking lie.”

                Louis closed his mouth.

                “This is why I lied.”

                Louis covered the hand on his cheek, “You being in the mafia doesn’t change how I feel about you.” He groaned, closing his eyes, “I know why you lied. I get it. –but how can I deal with this, Harry? I am literally going to school for criminal justice!”

Harry bit his thumb, “That’s how you found my folder…”

“What?”

“Nothing,” Harry shook his head. “Louis, I know this is a lot but you cannot tell anyone, at all.”

                “What the hell!” Louis stood up. “What am I supposed to fucking do? Close a blind eye to illegal shit?”

                “You can stop screaming first.”

Louis folded his arms. “Harry, this is serious.”

“Oh, I know it is.” Harry sat back, “Camillo is a guy who used to work for my family. After my parents died he thought he was going to lead the family. He created his own little shit show and I never bothered with him because he wasn’t a threat.” Harry glanced at Louis, “He wants you dead.”

Louis didn’t say anything for a long time.

                “What!”

                “He’s trying to kill you.”

                “Kill me!” Louis was hysterical, “I didn’t do anything!”

                “He doesn’t like me.” Harry shrugged, “and I know you may not like it but I’m not going to let anyone hurt you –so, you’re going to come live with me while I get rid of him.”

                Louis muffle screamed all the way to his room. He threw Harry’s file at him, “Out! Get out!”

                Harry flipped through each page. “Give me my school record.”

“What?”

“My school record.” Harry snickered, “Give it.”

                Louis looked away, “Someone is trying to kill me because of you. I don’t have to give you shit.”

“Kitten.” Harry cooed tenderly, “Please, give me my school record.”

                Louis stomped back to his room, mumbling curses. He shoved the papers back into Harry’s hand, Harry putting them with the others. “What were you going to do with them?”

            Louis twisted his feet, blushing, “Look into your education –who you went to school with.” Louis twisted his toes into the rug. “Find your teachers –ask them about you.”

 

Harry sighed contently, “You’re so beautiful.” The taller male laid the folder down before standing up. “Precious boy, smart boy.”

                Louis’ stomach frizzed when Harry wrapped his arms around him. “This is stupid.”

                “I know.” Harry kissed the top of his head. “But don’t worry, once I’m done with him we’ll be fine.”

Louis squirmed away. “You kill people –you?”

                Harry nodded seriously. “I do.”

                Louis covered his face, “Harry this is so illegal! I can’t be a part of this!”

                “You aren’t. I’d never force you.”

                “Knowing about it is just as bad! I’m an accessory to the crime!”

                “I’m not a part of the mafia.” Harry rubbed his arm, looking small. “The mafia doesn’t even exist.”

                Louis looked around dramatically. “What the fuck! Where am I?”

“In your apartment.”

“I feel like I’m in a fake world! Are you apart of the mafia or not!”

“If I lie then it doesn’t exist, right? –Right, kitten?”

                Louis pressed his lips together,  “Right.”

                Harry smiled sadly, “then I’m not in the mafia. –I want you to sleep over for the weekend.”

                Louis sat on one of his chairs in a huff. “I have class Friday.”

                “Miss it.”

“I have an important test, I can’t.”

“Leave your car here, I’ll pick you up after your test.” Harry fixed his jacket then picked up his folder. “I’ll let you hold onto my social security, just don’t lose it.”

                Louis flushed, looking away. “How’d you get in my house?”

Harry dug in his pocket, pulling out a pick. “Don’t try and change your lock.” He walked towards the door. “Cause I’ll pick that one too.”

- 

Louis had been so happy the first time he came to Harry’s. 

He couldn’t be more miserable. 

“Excuse me?”

“Yes, sir?”

            Louis crossed his fingers behind his back. “When is Harry coming back?”

“Harry is back, sir.”

            Louis pressed his lips together. “You told me he left an hour ago, how is he back?”

                “He came back with Camillo, sir.”

                Goosebumps filled Louis’ arms, “Take me to him.”

                “I shouldn’t, sir.”

                “Didn’t Harry say to do anything I said except let me outside?” Louis walked closer, “Take me to my boyfriend, now.”

-

“Oh, my kitten?” Harry sat on his desk. “Gabriel let you down here?”

Louis looked around the large room, eyes stopping on Zayn. Louis pursed his lips, “Zayn.”

                “Louis.” The man grinned, “Nice to see you.”

                “Pretty?” Harry called, “come, since you want to see so badly.”

                Louis kept his arms folded while he crossed the room to Harry’s desk, all eyes on him. He stood right in front of Harry, hip out. “Come upstairs.”

                Harry pouted, “In a minute.”

“Now.”

 

“I can’t let you out of the house until Camillo is dead.”

Louis looked around. “This isn’t right, Harry.”

            “What?” Harry furrowed his brows, angry, “That he wants to hurt you, hurt what’s mine?” He leaned back, hands on the desk. “I will rip his goddamn spine out and I don’t give a shit if it’s wrong or right.” Harry touched Louis’ fearful face with one hand, “Because if you have the nerve to threaten me, to threaten my empire, my family, my precious, perfect, baby kitten.” He snorted, “You have more than enough nerve to die.”

                Louis stepped back, heart racing, “You sound crazy.”

                “I am crazy.” Harry scooted off the table. “I’m sorry if you missed that part, baby.” He snapped his fingers making Louis jump. “Bring him.”

            “You’re going to kill him here?”

“No, I’m going to start it here.” Harry pointed at the rug with a smile, “This rug is ten thousand dollars.”

                Louis stepped closer to Harry when a man was carried in. He ran behind Harry’s desk, gripping the wood.

                “Our guest has arrived.” Harry walked around, carefully moving Louis out of the way before sitting down. He patted his lap for Louis to sit down, “Sit, kitten.”

                Louis only sat because his legs were shaking so hard.

                Harry kissed the back of Louis’ arm. “I have a surprise for you, Lou.”

Louis couldn’t take his eyes of the bounded screaming man in the middle of the room. Harry opened a small drawer on his desk, pulling out tickets.

                “Your spring break is in soon.” Harry massaged Louis’ hips, touching the piercings. “I know I said Florida, but I think you’ll like this a lot more.”

Louis took the tickets with shaky fingers. “E –Egypt…”

“That’s right, baby.”

                “Harry, you fucking bitch! Look at me! Harry!”

 

Louis pointed at the man slowly. “He keeps calling you.”

                “Ignore him, pretty. What do you say?”

                “Harry!” The man hit his tied hands on the rug. “Answer me! I’ll fucking kill you!”

                “So?”

“Harry…” Louis had tears building in his eyes. “Answer him.”

                “You answer me first.” Harry was beaming, ignoring the noise. “Will you come with me?”

                “I’ll kill you and that little bitch on your lap! Fucking asshole! Answer me!”

                Harry turned his head quickly. The only sound now only being Camillo’s rough breathing.

“Are you fucking insane?” Louis looked at Harry, leaning away. Harry’s eyes were wide –voice deeper than usual. His grip on Louis’ hip was hard, it hurt but then he stopped. Harry stood up, sitting Louis back down.

Harry approached the man so slowly.

                “I asked you a question.” Harry bent down in front of Camillo, “Are you fucking insane?”

                “Let me out of this, now!”

                Harry squeezed his cheeks together. “Just know, if you spit on me, eleven bullets are going right in you. They don’t need a signal.”

                Camillo didn’t move an inch.

                Harry smiled, moving away. “Kitten.”

                Louis jumped, sweaty hands clutching the tickets. “Y –yes.”

                “This is Camillo! –Camillo, this is kitten!” He clapped once, “Camillo wants you dead, kitten! Can you believe that! He’s trying to kill you, he doesn’t even know you!” Harry sat up on his desk looking at Louis with soft eyes. “He doesn’t know how sweet you are, the way you laugh, the way you moan for me, baby.”

                Louis went red.

                “But he now knows how beautiful you are!” Harry jumped off the desk, “Isn’t he beautiful, Camillo?”

Camillo swallowed hard. “Harry, I never said I was going to kill him.”

                “That’s not what I asked you.” Harry looked around, “Steven!”

                The man stepped forward. “Sir.”

                “Is my kitten beautiful?”

                “Gorgeous, sir.”

                Louis wanted to fold himself.

                “Amazing! It is simple to answer a question. So, since I know you are slow.” Harry stopped smiling. “I’ll ask you slower –isn’t he beautiful, Camillo?”

                Camillo glanced at Louis who was frozen in Harry’s large chair. “Yes, he is.”

                “I know,” Harry grinned, twinkle in his eye, “Smart too.” He strolled beside Louis. “Lou, baby. You’re in school for criminal justice.”

                Louis looked up at Harry. “Harry…”

“Aren’t you, baby?”

                “Yes.” He nodded, looking at the tickets. The only thing keeping him here.

                “Such a smart boy. I’m too lucky for my own good.” Harry suddenly looked distraught –dramatic. “I just –I don’t understand why someone would –would try to kill my baby. My beautiful, sweet, smart baby? Does that make any sense, Zayn?”

                Zayn licked his lips, “no sense at all.” Louis looked quickly at Zayn who winked once at him.

                “Louis, you taught me how to kill people the other day –they taught you in anatomy?”

                Louis let a tear slip, shaking his head fearfully, “I don’t want to kill him, Harry.”

                “Ooh,” Harry tutted bending down next to his boyfriend. “Never, I’d never let your hands near someone like him. I’ll do all the work, baby, you don’t even have to watch.”

                Louis closed his eyes quickly.

                “Shh,” Harry calmed. “Would you like to go back upstairs? I’ll take you.” Louis nodded, eyes shut tight. Harry smiled at Camillo, “Light is shining down on you. You have a longer life today.” Harry helped Louis up. “Beat him bloody downstairs. I just got that carpet two days ago, no blood on it.”

Zayn stood up as Harry helped Louis to the door. “Don’t kill him, Zayn, just a beating.”

-

Louis let water fall down his chin, wetting his shirt. “This is real.”

                “Very.” Harry removed Louis’ shirt replacing it with one of his own. “I want you to rest.” He nuzzled Louis’ face in his hands. “I thought you wanted to watch, why would you come downstairs?”

                “I don’t want you to kill anyone. –You can do this –okay? It’s okay. I’ll do my best to pretend it’s not there. Just don’t kill anyone.”

                “Louis,” Harry sighed. “I’ve been killing people for years, I can’t just stop.”

“You can! Just stay here!” Louis sniffled, poutinh, “With me.”

 “You’ll never understand and that’s okay.” Harry kissed him sympathetically, “I am a prideful, cocky, son of a bitch.” He chuckled, “Remember you said that?”

                “…yes.”

                “I don’t let people interfere in my business. I’ve done so much to build this; these people are my family. I take care of them in any way I know how. –You mean the world to me and I don’t take threats lightly. The last time I did, both of my parents ended up dead.” Harry scoffed, “You don’t threaten my family, nor me, and get away with it. No one is going to threaten me with you, especially with you.” Harry kissed his forehead. “You sleep while I handle this. If you want to leave I will take you home in the morning.”

- 

Louis couldn’t fucking sleep with the screaming from downstairs!

                Louis ran into Gabriel, “please –take me to Harry!”

                “I cannot do that.”

                “He said I could watch!”

                “Louis-”

                Louis had Gabriel chase him around for a while until he found Harry’s office. He slammed the door, fumbling to stick a chair under the door knob.

                “Louis, please!” The door shook. “Harry doesn’t want you in there!”

            Louis ignored him, opening a door that led to stairs. He held onto the wall while Gabriel continued banging on the door.

           Louis stopped when he heard screaming.

            Louis walked slower.

            “Remember these eyes while you’re in hell.” Louis covered his mouth at Harry’s voice. “Shut up!” He flinched, peeking behind the wall. Everything in him said run, except his brain –it begged him to stay.

            Harry stood over Camillo who was being held down. “My kitten is fucking sleeping! Shut up!” Harry came closer to the man. “Or I’ll pull your fucking throat out.”

            Zayn covered the man’s mouth with a towel. “He said shut up.”

            Louis’ nails dug into the brick wall when Harry lifted the butcher’s knife to the man’s leg.

            Harry paused, “How were you going to kill my baby? Tell me.”

            Zayn uncovered his mouth.

            The man began crying. “Please –fuck –please!”

            “Tell me,” Harry whispered. “Tell me how you were going to kill him.”

            “I –I was going to go to his house –Harry, please –I’m sorry.”

            “Where does he live?”

            “I don’t know!”

            “Where does he live?”

“I don’t know!” Camillo cried. “I hadn’t figured it out yet! –I’m sorry!”

            One of Harry’s men whispered in his ear.

            Harry looked up at the bright lights. “My sweet wandering kitten, go back upstairs please.”        

            Louis uncovered his mouth and took a step back bumping into Gabriel. Louis held onto the man’s arm, crying out in dread.

            “Kittens behave and wait for their owners in the bed, baby.”

            Louis leaned more into the body.

            “Now, Louis.”

            Louis ran away, tripping over himself twice. Camillo screamed all at once and Louis screamed with him, covering his ears. He continued up the stairs on his hands and knees, trying his best to see behind thick tears.

            He ran out of the room, Gabriel on his trail.

            Louis ran up the main stairs and right into Harry’s bedroom. He locked the door, diving under the blankets.

            “Clavicle, scapula, sternum, ribs,” Louis chanted through tears. “Humerus, radius, ulna, metacarpal…”

Louis passed his anatomy test.

-

            “I told you to sleep.”

            Louis’ bags only grew. “How could I sleep when I could hear screaming?” Louis played with his food. “Your room is right above your torture chamber.”

            Harry cut into his steak, taking a bite. “You shouldn’t have come down.”

            “I don’t know why I did.” Louis shrugged weakly, “I wanted to try to convince you again.” He rubbed his red eyes. “I knew there was chance I’d be walking in on something –I thought I could handle it.”

            Harry wiped his mouth, “I’ll take you home tonight.”

            Louis set down his fork, “You said in the morning.”

            “Louis,” Harry pressed his lips together, “I think it’s best we stop seeing each other.”


	3. I do it All Myself, I ain't Getting Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I knew you were too perfect, of course you had to be the leader of a Mafia… Of all things, the leader of a Mafia!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from : Kat Dahlia - Gangsta

Louis looked up from his food, right at Harry. He laid his head in his hand, considering talking but stayed quiet. Louis shrugged once, picked up his knife and fork, before finally cutting into his steak.

“Louis.” Harry put his utensils down and crossed his fingers under his chin. “Did you hear me?”

Louis chewed on his food, cutting into another piece of meat. “Yeah,” He swallowed. “I heard you.”

“Then,” Harry’s face twisted. “Answer me.”

“There was no question.” Louis smiled, picking up his napkin and patting his mouth. “So, I have no answer.”

Harry cleared his throat. “I am breaking up with you, Louis.”

Louis laughed picking up his cup of water. “That’s nice,” He took a sip. “Relationships usually involve two people.”

 “Breakups require one.”

             “You’re breaking up with me because,” He giggled into the back of his hand. “You realized I could have been really hurt and you like me so much that you can’t handle if something actually happens to me.” Harry glared at Louis’ mocking tone. “Harry,” Louis leaned forward. “I haven’t slept properly in five days, I have bags. You don’t run this show, I know more than enough about you. Do me a favor, kiss my ass.” Louis scooted back. “I’m not going anywhere, you’re not taking me home today. You’re taking me home tomorrow.” He stood, “Your smart boy is smarter than you think.”

-

 “Ugh,” Louis sat up clutching his stomach. He put a hand on his forehead, “What the hell.” Louis carefully scooted towards the end of the small bed. His small bed.

Louis punched his mattress. “Harry Edward Styles, you son of a bitch!”

 “Louis?” Niall barged into the room. “Are you okay? How are you feeling?”

 “Like shit.” Louis growled. “Where’s Harry?”

 “He dropped you off last night.” Niall came to his side. “He said you were feeling bad and you didn’t let him take you to the hospital.”

Louis chuckled, “Did he?”

 “Yeah, you guys had dinner and you started feeling bad.”

Louis threw his blankets around. “Son of a bitch!”

-

 “Harry,” Zayn grinned from the doorway. “Louis’s downstairs.”

Harry sighed, running a hand through his hair. “I’m not here.”

                “He broke your car windows.” Zayn tried not to laugh. “He knows you’re here.”

 “Harry Styles!”

Harry groaned, laying his head on his desk. “Let him in.”

 “Let him in, Stevie!” Zayn winked at his boss, “He really likes you.”

                “Harry!” Louis stomped into the room, pushing Zayn out, before slamming the door.

Harry sat up slowly, closing his eyes. “Lou.”

                “You piece of shit!” Louis slammed his hand on Harry’s desk, “How dare you avoid me!”

“Louis, you said it perfectly at dinner.”

“You don’t miss me! I miss the hell out of you! Look at you!” Louis shoved a hand at him, “You’re all relaxed and calm! I got a ‘B’ on my test! I am a straight ‘A’ student!”

Harry covered his smile. “Louis, I have people watching your apartment all the time. I miss you so much, but this isn’t the life for you.”

 “It’s not the life for you!” Louis paced the room, frantic. “I don’t agree with any of this –at all! I should call the cops right now and have them arrest you!” Louis held his fists in the air. “I want to be with you so bad but people don’t deserve to die.”

 “Louis,” Harry stood up. “I am not going to stop what I’m doing, I’ve already told you this. What you saw was hardly my worst –if you can’t handle it, then we can’t be together.” Harry grabbed Louis’ wrist before he started screaming again. “And I only think of you, I really do like you. I’ll give you the world but this won’t work.”

Louis was shaking, furious. “I don’t care.” He poked Harry’s chest roughly, “Make it work!” Louis ripped his hands away. “Figure it out! Do something! But don’t,” Louis clenched his teeth, “Don’t fucking ignore me. You aren’t the only crazy one.” Louis pulled the door open, coming to face with four men. “Your men are nosey!” Louis threw his hands up, shooing everyone. “And fuck you, Zayn!”

The four stepped inside. “He’s something else, sir.”

Harry bit hard on his lip, wanting only to smile. He shook his head, turning around and laughing. “Oh, my sweet kitten.” Harry looked out his window at Louis who kicked Harry’s car once before going to the one Harry had bought for him.

                        “Oh, my precious baby kitten.” Harry sighed happily. “I adore you.”

-

                        “I need everything you got on Colombo.”

                        The librarian smiled, “The Mafia?”

                        Louis smiled back, “yes, the Mafia.”

-

                        “Do you know the Mafia is still around?”

                        “Uh,” Niall stopped cutting his nails. “I don’t think so, the Mafia were all underground –suits, 1920’s, gun wielding.”

                        “They still exist,” Louis spoke flatly. “They work alongside the government.”

                        Niall laughed, “Well, government’s crooked.”

                        Louis kept reading the book in his lap, hand tugging at his hair. “They have so much money.”

                        “You wanna join?” Niall sat up straight, “If I don’t have to cut my hand off, I’ll join! I need money!”

                        “Shush, Zayn buys you whatever you want.”

                        Niall smirked, “true.” Niall kept cutting his nails, “I found out Harry and Zayn own that club.”

                        Louis slammed the book shut, “what club?”

                        Niall glanced up, “The Martini, they own it.”

                        Louis laughed hysterically. “Harry, owns the Martini? The club we fucking met them at? The club we’ve gone to for years?”

                        “Yes, Harry bought it but it’s Zayn’s –it’s confusing.”

 “Oh my God!” Louis kicked his feet excitedly. “We’re going tonight.”

 “I have school in the morning!”

 “So do I!” Louis squealed, “We’re going out!”

                                                                             -             

                        “You got a package, Lou!” Niall threw it at him. He leaned on the door, buttoning his shirt. “I think I should tell Zayn I’m going. He says not to go unless he’s there.”

                        Louis looked away from the four books scattered on his bed. He quickly opened the package, seeing it was from Harry. “What did he send me?” Louis groaned when he saw what was inside. “I like him so much.”

                        Niall smirked, “What is it?”

                        Louis pouted, holding up the box. “A new phone.”

-

                        “Louis, you forced me here and all we’re doing is taking pictures and looking at cracks in the fucking wall!” Niall pointed at the dance floor. “Come on! If I’m going to miss class, it better be for a good reason.”

                        “Niall, go seduce that guard.”

                        Niall made a funny face. “What the hell?”

                        “I need to get past that room. Go seduce him.” Louis took another photo with his camera. “Go on.”

                        “Zayn will kill me.”

                        “You aren’t dating.” Louis hissed, “go!”

                        Niall whined, trotting over. Louis looked through the pictures on his camera. He took pictures of the each security, recognizing one of them and making sure he stayed far away.

                        Louis wasn’t sure what he wanted out of this. He just wants to know more and yeah, he could ask Harry, but where’s the fun in that? So, with less than ten hours of sleep all week, Louis was in a club on a school night. Louis knew criminal justice was for him.

                        He peeked over at his friend who walked back over to him. “I’m going to kill you.”

 “What happened?” Louis looked away when the security looked at them. “Did you charm him?”

 “First he said he wasn’t gay, then all of a sudden he has my number.” Niall frowned, “He’s gunna call me later…”

 “Dammit, Niall.”

 “You go seduce him, freak, I’m going to dance.”

 “Harry will kill me –literally.”

 “I don’t care –ooh, my baby!” Niall screamed. “Zayn’s here!”

 “Shit!” Louis grabbed Niall, pulling him away. “Please don’t say Harry’s with him.”

 “He is.” Niall smiled dreamily, “Ah, he’s beautiful.”

“Shit, we have to go.” Louis groaned, “Where do we go!”

 “Why?” Niall pulled away. “They’re going through that door you wanted to go through.”

 “What!” Louis whipped his head around. “We have to get in there, come on!”

-

“Hi, is this the bathroom?”

 “No.” The security didn’t flinch. “Other side.”

Louis rocked on his heel, biting his lip. “Do you think I could go in there –I’m supposed to meet a friend?”

 “No.”

Niall rolled his eyes, “Can I see Zayn, please?” The man finally moved an inch. “I’m his boyfriend.”

The man cleared his throat. “Your name?”

Niall crossed his arms, “I had told you earlier, guess you forgot. –It’s Niall.”

 “I’ll tell him you’re here.” The guard turned around and slammed the door behind him.

Louis quickly tried opening the door, finding it locked. “Fuck!”

“Just wait, he’ll bring him.”

 “Niall, you don’t understand!” Louis looked around and tried pulling again. He’d have to ask Harry to teach him to pick locks. “No, we have to go.”

                “We didn’t even dance! Zayn’s coming, just wait.”

“I have to go. I can’t be here.” Louis looked around nervously, “I’ll see you at home.”

 “You make no sense.” Niall grabbed his arm, “Let’s go, asshole.”

-

 “Louis forced me!” Niall screamed over the phone. Louis curled further into the couch. “I told him we shouldn’t go! –I know it’s a school night!”

Louis whistled while Niall received reprimand.

 “He was there!”

“Sh!” Louis kicked him. “No.”

Niall grumbled, “I’m hanging up –bye.” He tossed his phone on the couch before sitting very close to Louis. “Are they in the Mafia?”

 “Wha –what!” Louis shook his head nervously. “Who?”

 “Zayn and Harry? Don’t lie to me.”

 “No, are you crazy, you even said it. The Mafia doesn’t exist.”

Niall sucked his teeth, “Louis, you got in a fight with Harry and now are obsessed with the Mafia.” He pressed his lips together.  “What the hell is going on?”

 “We got into a fight for something else.” Louis lied. “I thought Harry was cheating on me –that’s all.”

Niall rolled his eyes, standing up. “Uh, Forensic Science Major.” Niall patted Louis’ head. “You’re not the only smart one.”

-

 “You need to stop walking in my house.”

 “I told you not to change the lock.”

Louis bit his knuckle. “What do you want?”

Harry picked up a glass bottle on the table, throwing it across the room. Louis shot up, “What the fuck!”

Harry went into Louis’ kitchen with Louis jumping on his back. “Harry!”

Harry pulled cups and plates from the cabinet, slamming them onto the floor. He pointed at Louis’ feet, “You’re going to cut your feet.” Harry walked away from him to Louis’ room. “Where’s your computer?”

 “No!” Louis jumped on his bed, covering his laptop. “This has my school work!”

 “The one I bought you.”

Louis shook his head, “No!” Harry knocked everything off Louis’ dresser. “Harry! Stop! You’re breaking my stuff!”

Harry ignored him, looking around. “Tell me, now.” Harry looked through each drawer, throwing clothes around. He picked up Louis’ camera, turning it on.

 “No!” Louis tried taking it back, getting tossed onto his bed like a doll. “Harry, stop!”

Harry looked through each photo, smiling. He dropped it to the floor, stomping on it until it broke. He sat next to Louis, taking a deep breath, he spoke, “If you ever go to that club again while I’m not there, you won’t see me again.”

Louis kicked Harry. “Don’t threaten me.”

Harry came closer, grabbing Louis’ chin. Kissing him softly, he loosened his grip, “Did you hear me?”

Louis closed his eyes briefly. “I heard you.”

 “What did I say?”

 “If –if I ever go to the club again, I won’t see you again.”

“Which club?”

“The Martini.”

 “Good boy.” Harry kissed him again before getting up.

“You’re just going to leave, like that?”

                        “I moved our Egyptian vacation to next month. I called your school and next month you’re done with the semester.”

                        Louis hugged himself, “Yeah.”

                        “Hopefully we situate all this by then.”

                        “What? You’re just going to leave! You broke my stuff –for no reason!”

                        “You broke all the windows in my Bentley, Louis. That’s a lot of money.”

                        “Then brake my car windows! Not my plates!”

                        “If I break your windows you’ll have a hard time going to school and seeing me.” Harry came back to caress Louis’ face. “Come by tomorrow, we’ll have dinner.”

                        Louis frowned when Harry moved away. “Maybe don’t poison me this time!” He covered his face then quickly got up. “You bought a ten-thousand dollar rug, you son of a bitch!” Louis watched him leave. “You have enough money to fix your fucking windows!”

-

                        “What’s that?” Louis licked his ice cream.

                        Niall smiled, opening a box, “Harry sent us new plates and stuff.”

                        “Hmph.”

-

`               “You look beautiful.” Harry kissed the side of Louis’ neck, pulling out his chair. “Did you get here fine?”

Louis hummed, putting his napkin in his lap. “I did, thank you.” He cleared his throat, “You look nice yourself.” He colored, “Handsome.”

Harry smiled fondly, “thank you, baby.”

Louis’ menu suddenly became very interesting. “I feel like I haven’t sat down with you in a long time.” He looked around, “This is a new place.”

 “It has been a while.” Harry asked the waitress for wine when she came by. “We’ll take the imitation crab salad as an appetizer. Is that alright, kitten?”

Louis nodded, “Yes.”

The woman smiled, bowing slightly before walking away.

 “You own this place, don’t you?”

Harry smirked, licking his lips. “I do.”

 “You own a lot of places?”

 “I do.”

Louis swallowed hard. “I want us to be us again. I want you to tell me as much as you can, please.”

“Louis, this is dinner.”

“I want to leave then.” Louis glared, “We talk now or we don’t.”

 “Ah,” Harry smiled at the waitress. “Thank you, Sheena.”

 “Your appetizer will be out shortly.”

 “Louis,” Harry picked up his wine. “When did you start threatening me so much, where’s my sweet kitten?”

Louis curled his fingers in his lap. “He’s right here.” He looked up, eyes soft, “Kitten just wants to know about you.”

Harry gave Louis a easy look, “I haven’t held you in so long.” He held out a hand that Louis took immediately. “Tonight, I promise.”

Louis nodded, glossy eyed, “please.”

 “We’re at my restaurant, okay?”

 “Okay.” Louis moved his hand away quickly. “Keep on topic.”

Harry smirked, moving his hand away slowly, “Okay, kitten, ask away.”

Louis chugged his wine, serving himself another glass. “Why are you in the Mafia? I know it’s a family thing and so I assume your grandparents were in it, and their parents. You said your parents died and so you inherited the leader thing, right?”

Harry chuckled, “uh, yes. You answered your own question.”

 “Sorry. How much money do you make?”

Harry grinned, too cocky for his own good. “How much do you think?”

 “The Italian Mafia made over a billion dollars at one point. Do you make that much?”

 “It depends.” Harry picked up his glass. “But no, it doesn’t just come in like that. I do make a lot of money though.”

Louis bit his lips, “are the piercings I wear real?”

Harry smiled, amused, “those are seven-thousand dollar diamonds sitting on your hips.”

“What!”

 “Next question.”

                        Louis almost broke his wine glass. “-Why did you stick around? You could have turned down the position.”

 “Yes, but I wouldn’t want to shame my family. I enjoy what I do.”

“Killing people?”

                        Harry put his head on his folded hands. “It’s not to say I love killing people but don’t hate killing people who’ve done me wrong.”

Louis nodded, putting down his second empty glass. “Do you work for the government?”

“Government works for me.”

Louis shuddered. “How does that work?”

“You’re smart, figure it out.”

 “Sir,” Sheena set two plates down. “Is that all for now?”

 “Yes, thank you.” Harry placed his napkin in his lap. “Eat, baby.”

Louis played with his salad before eating some. “This is delicious, thank you.” Louis ate some more, looking around at the vast amount of people who kept to themselves. “Are all these people-?”

 “Most of them, others are just working with us.” Harry took a bite, “Any other questions?”

“Hundreds and I can’t think of any because I can’t get over the fact that I’m walking around with seven-thousand dollars on my hips.”

 “What are you going to do about me being in the Mafia? You want to stay with me, but what are we going to do?”

Louis frowned, “I know I want to still be your boyfriend –even though I almost saw you kill someone and I don’t know why.”

 “That Mafia charm,” Harry winked.

Louis rolled his eyes with a smile, “That’s why. You’re the same, you’re still Harry but you do bad things –really horrible things.”

 “I do it when it’s necessary.”

 “When is it ever, Harry?”

 “When someone tries to hurt you, kitten, that’s when.”

Louis blushed, “idiot.”

 “Beautiful.” Harry pointed at Louis’ salad. “I created that recipe for you. I know you loved that imitation salad we had at that other restaurant.”

 “Oh.” Louis stopped the fork coming to his mouth. “Thank you, baby.”

 “You’re welcome.” Harry coughed into his napkin. “Why’d you go to my club the other night?”

“I was trying to get into the back room and find out more about you. The guy didn’t let us in.”

 “Obviously.” Harry smirked, “you could have asked.”

“I know.” Louis shrugged, “no fun in that.”

 “You’re incredible.” Harry smiled, head in his hand. “Being away from you was so hard.”

Louis swallowed his food. “What did you do to Camillo?”

 “Chopped off his foot, then his knee, then the rest.” Harry smiled, in love. “Then his hands –how dare he think he’s going to touch you. –He didn’t stop screaming and I knew you were trying to sleep so I cut out his tongue.” Harry rolled his eyes, “He passed out and died –didn’t let me finish.”

Louis sat still, eyes wide. He blinked quickly, snatching up the wine bottle before drinking straight from it.

-

 “Ooh, ooh.” Harry soothed. “You’re shaking, relax baby.”

Louis whimpered into Harry’s pillow, cumming for the second time. “Enough,” He choked out. “Enough.”

 “You know your words, pretty.” Harry kept his fingers deep inside Louis, not planning to remove them yet. “Love this,” He hummed, kissing Louis’ spine. “You’re so beautiful.”

 “Mmm.” Louis held his breath, his fingers coming to his mouth. He wiggled back against Harry only to try and relax. “I’m so drunk.”

Harry laughed, nibbling on Louis’ ass cheek. “You are, baby. My drunk little kitten.”

Louis squealed when Harry wiggled a forth finger inside him. “Ah, shit.”

“It’s okay.”

Louis tried keeping up with the skips of his breath. He chewed on his fingers, moaning around them when Harry fucked him harder –all four fingers spreading him roughly.

 “I’m sorry I lied, kitten.”

Louis forced both fingers to the back of his throat.

“I won’t ever lie to you again.”

Louis sobbed when the fingers forced his body forward, cock rubbing against the sheets. He curled his toes tight, crying out, “Harry!”

“You’re so faithful to me, aren’t you?”

Louis nodded quickly, going face first into Harry’s pillow. He was faithful, a faithful idiot.

            “Wish I could make you my queen, kitten.” Harry sighed, watching his wet fingers slide in and out of Louis’ clenching warmth. “Would treat you even better –buy you everything, anything.”

Louis was becoming hypertensive and there was a chance he pee’d a little –Harry kept going.

 “Take you to Egypt, Rome, Paris –anywhere you want, baby.”

Louis finally pulled his head up, reaching for the head board. Drool was falling down the side of his mouth, words begging for an exit. Harry’s hand came under him, massaging Louis’ hip piercings. “Buy you diamonds, dress you in gold.” Harry laid his head on Louis’ arched hips. “Take care of you forever.”

Louis came screaming. There was someone knocking on Harry’s door when he came –he heard Harry growl at the sound.

Louis quickly shook his head, crying, “Pool –poolpoolpool.”

Harry slowly removed his fingers, hushing Louis. He flipped him over carefully, kissing his red wet cheeks. “I’ve got you.”

The knocking came again and Louis hid his face behind Harry’s back.

 “I swear.” Harry’s head snapped towards the door. “I’ll kill them. –Come in!” Louis flinched, clutching Harry’s loose shirt. “Zayn,” Harry scowled. “You know more than anyone not to knock on my fucking door when I’m with Louis.”

Zayn bowed and Louis wanted to cover himself. “I’m sorry, sir, but your sister is back. She is downstairs and is asking for you.”

Louis blinked quickly, Harry’s sister is back from vacation?

 “Tell her I’m with Louis-”

“I did, Harry,” Zayn cleared his throat. “She’s persistent.”

Harry groaned, wrapping Louis in the soft silk sheets. “Give me a minute to bring him down, get out.” Zayn left without another word. “Hey,” Harry cooed, “my sister is here.”

            “I heard.” Louis mumbled, a little annoyed that he wasn’t getting dick tonight.

            “Aw, my sweet, where are you?”

            Louis came down after hearing Harry’s sister was here. “Your room.”

            “Who’s room?”

            “Harry’s.”

            “Good.” Harry grabbed Louis’ foot, massaging the appendage. “I meant it all.” Louis stayed silent, staring at the bites on his fingers. “Louis.”

            “I heard you.” Louis pulled the blanket over his face. “Go see your sister.”

-

            “Louis!” Harry beamed, “This is Gemma, my sister.”

            Louis rubbed his arm, shit, she was beautiful. She looked so much like Harry –just, angrier.

            “Hi,” She half smiled. “I’ve heard a lot about you.”

            Louis smiled nervously, still drunk. “I haven’t heard much about you.”

            She didn’t smile. “Hm.” Gemma turned back to her brother, “He’s really good looking.” Louis looked around awkwardly. “He’s small though.”

            “I told you he was small.” Harry crossed his arms. “It doesn’t matter, you’re not holding him –I am.”

            Gemma shrugged, “He’s cute.” She stretched. “Alexander, make me a meal.” Gemma yawned loudly, arms high. “Oh, it’s good to be home.”

-

            “She’s,” Louis thought. “Interesting.”

            “What does that mean?” Niall laughed. “Is she nice?”

            Louis hummed, “Eh, she’s –interesting.”

            “So, she’s a bitch?”

            “Eh,” Louis tilted his hand back and forth. “She’s –inte-”

            “Interesting, I get it! What is she? A fucking encyclopedia?”

            Louis smiled, “No, she’s just –not nice but not mean.”

            Niall rubbed his temples, “I don’t understand you. I don’t see how you’re a straight ‘A’ student.” Niall stood up. “I got to go.”

            “Where?” Louis pouted. “It’s movie night.”

            “Zayn asked me out today.”

            Louis smirked, “you don’t seem excited.”

            “I’m happy.” Niall shrugged, “But I think something’s up, something you aren’t telling me –something he isn’t telling me.”

            “I’m not having sex with him, Niall.”

            Niall rolled his eyes, “like hell, but I’ll find out.”

            Louis picked up his phone, when a text came through.

‘My sister wants to have dinner with you’

            “Look, look!” Louis sat up, “his sister wants to have dinner with me but she didn’t even smile when she met me!”

            “Maybe she just doesn’t like to smile.”

            Louis huffed, “I feel pressured. I’m not going to go.”

            “Why?”

            “What if she tries to hurt me?”

            “Why would she try to hurt you?” Niall crossed his arms. “Is she in the Mafia too?”

            “What?” Louis shooed Niall. “No one is in the Mafia.”

            “Yeah, yeah.”

-

It was so awkward.

            “Louis is in school –he isn’t going to be a part of the Mafia, Gem.”

            “Then why are you dating?” Gemma bit into her food, not saying anymore, waiting for an answer.

            Louis ripped off another piece of skin on his nail.

            “Because we like each other, Gemma.” Harry sipped his champagne. “That’s why.”

            “Yeah, but eventually you’re going to break up so why keep this up?” She pointed her knife at Louis. Harry pushed the knife away.

            “Don’t point your knife at him, don’t even point.”

            She dropped the knife on her plate with a loud clink. “So touchy.”

            Harry wiped his mouth. “Very.”

            She looked back to Louis who was on his third piece of skin. “What do you go to school for?”

            “Criminal Justice –Criminology.”

            She laughed, “You realize who you’re dating right?”         

            What a way to make him feel worse. “Yes.”

            “Harry,” She shook her head. “He’s beautiful, respectful, sweet –perfect. He’s going to rat you out eventually.” Gemma picked up her glass, “You’re going to ruin this for your family, I’m telling you right now.”

            Harry looked at Louis who was shaking in his seat then smiled at his sister. “Gemma,” Harry picked up his knife, waving it at her. “Mind your fucking business.”


	4. I Told my Sins, Now I'm Done Confessing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I knew you were too perfect, of course you had to be the leader of a Mafia… Of all things, the leader of a Mafia!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from : Kat Dahlia - Gangsta

           

            “She’s –interesting.”

            Harry scoffed, “very.” He laid down with a loud groan, “You don’t have to be scared of her.”

            “I’m not!” Louis sat back on his feet, frowning.

He was terrified of Gemma.

            “She’s intimidating.” Harry rolled on his side, “but she isn’t a bad person.”

            Louis smiled anxiously, “intimidating is a good word.”

            Harry smiled back, “did you enjoy dinner?”

            Louis tilted his head slightly, “what I could, yeah.”

            Harry pouted cutely, putting a hand on Louis’ stomach. “Are you still hungry, baby, I can order food?”

“No.” Louis couldn’t eat if he wanted to. He rubbed his arm, “can we talk –about what she said at dinner?”

“Is it bothering you that much?” Harry sat up against his head board. “We can, if you really want to.”

            “Do you –you think I’m going to sell you out?”

            Harry pondered the question, appalling Louis. “There is always a chance that you have a realization and snitch me out. It’s rare to find a snitch and, if there is one, I catch it immediately.” Harry nodded thoughtfully, “but, you aren’t in the family so I wouldn’t catch it as fast.”

            Louis cut his eyes, “and if I did?”

            Harry thought on it again. “I’d kill you.”

            Louis shuddered, licking his lips, “yeah? No hesitation?”

                Harry looked at him with dark eyes, brows crushed together. “No hesitation.”

-

            “What’s up, Niall?” Louis huffed, dropping his overnight bag on the rug. He sat on the floor in a pile. “I didn’t get any sleep last night.”

            “Yeah,” Niall sounded bored, reading. “Why is that?”

            Louis yawned, “Relationship troubles.”

            “How’d it go with Harry’s sister?”

            “Awful.”

            “Is she still –interesting?”

            “Yep –even more so.” Louis got up, “what are you reading?”

            Niall closed the book loudly, smiling, “Louis, did you know Mafia means ‘swagger’ in Sicilian?”

            Louis pressed his lips together tight, “I didn’t.”

            Niall nodded, still smiling. “How was Harry’s sister, Louis?”

            “She was –okay.”

            “And Harry?”

            “Fine.”

            “Zayn?”

            “He’s fine –shit.” Louis cleared his throat, sighing, “I don’t know.”

            “Hmph,” Niall stood, throwing the book in Louis’ lap. “I finished your little book. You shouldn’t highlight everything that stands out.” He snatched his shoes off the ground, “‘Most Mafias own bars and clubs’.”

            Louis cursed under his breath. “Niall don’t do anything stupid, please.”

            “Oh please.” Niall snorted. “Stop swearing you’re the only smart one here.”

            Louis threw the book at the couch when the door closed. “Fuck!”

-

            “Aye, where’s my blonde?”

            “At his brother’s.”

            “He has his phone?”

            “Uh, I think so.”

            “Why isn’t he picking up, try and call him.”

            Louis groaned, “I have.”

            “You guys fought?”

            “Nope.” Louis sighed, “But you two will.”

            “What?”

            “He knows.”

            “You told him! Are you fucking crazy?”

            “Shut up! I didn’t tell him anything! He found out!”

            “How!”

            “I don’t know, Niall is smart!” Louis moved the phone away from his ear, seeing Zayn hung up. “Asshole.” He curled into the corner of the couch, computer in his lap.

            He called Niall over a dozen times, hoping for a response. He got one from Niall’s brother saying that Niall was there and that was it.

           Louis huffed when his phone rang, “Great –Harry.”

            “You told Niall about us?”

            “No!” Louis slammed his laptop shut, “tell Zayn to stop talking shit! –He figured it out.”

            “Then you made it obvious.”

            “Harry!”

            “Kitten, I’m just trying to figure this out. Zayn is having a break down, okay?”

            “Niall isn’t going to say anything.”

            “He’s not worried about that, he just wants to know he’s okay. Now, I do care that he knows. I can’t have him opening his mouth.”

            “Harry,” Louis whispered. “You can’t hurt Niall.”

            “And I won’t, I just need to talk to him.”

            “I’ll talk to him, Harry.”

            “I will fix this, baby, don’t worry.”

-

            “Harry Styles!” Louis beat down his front door. “Let me in!”

            The door opened slowly, a maid bowed. “Welcome, Louis.”

            “Where is that son of a bitch?”

            “Harry is in the dining room with Miss Gemma.”

            “Harry!” Louis tramped all the way to the dining room finding Harry and his sister. “Hey!”

            Both looked to him quickly, Harry standing with a smile. “Kitten, what are you doing here? Don’t you have school?”

            “You tied him up!” Louis threw his hands up, “You said you’d fix it!”

            Harry frowned, “and I did.” The gang leader smiled proudly, “we made a deal.”

            “Yeah!” Louis bellowed, “You won’t kill him if he doesn’t tell!” He slapped his thighs, “What type of deal is that!”

            “The only deal that we can both agree on.” Harry looked back, “would you like to have breakfast, kitten? We just started.”

            “Harry Styles!” Louis shrieked, “Don’t threaten my fucking friend!”

            “I don’t threaten,” Harry darkened. “I make promises.”

           “I don’t fucking give a shit, don’t!” Louis could have slapped Gemma’s grin off her face.

            “Kitten, baby, why are you so angry?”

            “You tied him up!”

            “I had to.” Harry pointed at a light bruise under his eye. “He punched me. He’s lucky I didn’t break his ribs.”

            “It’s good he punched you!”

            Harry touched his chest, offended, “Kitten, why would you want that?”

            “Harry, I won’t tell you again, don’t threaten my friend or I will leave you.” He poked his boyfriend’s chest. “I will!”

            Harry stood in place complete shock, Gemma coming up behind him. “He is so feisty.”

            “He threatened to break up with me.”

            She laughed loudly, “Must be a handful, huh?”

-

            “Oh, hell no.” Niall stood up, running to the kitchen, coming back with a knife. “Out, you fucking psycho!”

            “Hush!” Harry hissed, “Since when did you become so angry, Niall?”

“After you tied me up, you lunatic!”

“Where is Louis?”                   

            “How’d you get in?”

            Harry threw the pick at Niall’s feet. “Where is my kitten?”

            “Sleeping.” Niall glared, carefully picking up the pick. “How often do you come in my house?”

            “Often enough to know you changed your lock –again.”

            “Yeah,” Niall scoffed. “Zayn came in two days ago.”

            “Don’t change the lock.” Harry opened Louis’ bedroom door, closing it behind him. Harry bit his lip hard at his boyfriend all curled up in his messy blankets. “Ooh, my sweet baby kitten.” Harry slowly pulled off his shirt and shoes. “You sleep so quietly.”

            Louis stirred softly, mumbling Harry’s name. Harry almost squealed like a child. “I’m here, precious.”

            “Harry?” Louis yawned, “What the hell are you doing?”

            “Niall let me in.” Harry lied, cuddling behind his warm kitten. “Oh, I love your bed.”

            Louis moaned, stretching out. “You can’t lie to me, Styles.” He turned over, nuzzling into his boyfriend’s chest. “Stop coming into my house uninvited.”

            Harry chuckled, throwing a leg over Louis’ side. “Mm, this is so nice.”

            “Did you come here with a shirt?” Louis sighed calmly, “Or is it on my floor?”

            “It’s actually on your dresser.” Harry hummed, sliding his cold hands under the blanket. He curled both hands around Louis’ hips, making the man shiver. “You’re so warm, baby.” He wiggled his fingers under Louis’ shirt, pressing his thumbs into the piercings. “Oh, I love these.”

            Louis groaned, arching into the motion. “I need to take them off.”

            Harry immediately pressed down, “Why would you need to do that?”

            Louis yelped, grabbing Harry’s wrists. “Baby,” He whimpered. “That hurts.”

            “You’re not taking these out.” Harry kissed his cheek, then dug his face into Louis’ neck, biting. “You aren’t ever taking them out.”

            “Mm, stop acting crazy.” Louis dug his nails into the underside of Harry’s wrist. “Harry!”

            “Tell me why they need to come out.” Harry loosened his hold, “Tell me, now.”

            “I need to clean them, Haz!”

            Harry groaned, moving the covers. “I can clean them.” He kissed Louis’ lashes, “I’ll clean them good.”

            “Oh yeah? You can start by cleaning my room.” Louis huffed, wiggling closer. “The floor needs cleaning.”

 “I can tell, kitten, so dirty.” Harry smiled, “If you lived with me, you wouldn’t have to worry about cleaning.”

            “I am not moving in with you, Harry, it’s not happening.”

            “Ooh, but kitten.” Harry purred, “I can be with you all the time.”

            “You threatened my friend.”

“Oh, that is history.”

            “It just happened!”

            “And he’s fine. Hey,” Harry nudged Louis’ nose, “our deal worked.” He huffed happily, “I love your bed.”

“Your bed is so much better.” Louis giggled when Harry nestled himself under his chin.

            “Not one bit.” The mafia leader kept heavy hands on Louis’ hip bones. “This is so nice. Makes me forget what I do, makes me feel normal.”

            Louis bit his lip, wanting to pry. “You don’t feel normal?”

            “No,” Harry spoke into Louis’ shirt. “I know what I do is –not very normal.” He chuckled, “but, I still do it. Now though, it feels like I don’t have to think about it. It’s strange. It feels like I’m a child, I have no worries, no stress.” Harry looked up at Louis, lip between his teeth. “You make me feel like time stops –you let me breathe for a while.”

            Louis blushed, kissing the top of Harry’s head. “What –why does Gemma not like me? –I don’t want the only person in your family –immediate family, to hate me.”

            “Oh, she doesn’t hate you.” Harry perked up, “Gemma really likes you; she just doesn’t trust you.”

“I haven’t said anything!”

“Yeah, but she believes you will –eventually.”

            “I won’t.” Louis covered Harry’s head with his arms, cocooning him, making his boyfriend laugh. “Maybe I’m stupid, but I really won’t snitch –I swear.”

            “Mm,” Harry hummed, peeking up at Harry. “You swear on what?”

            Louis cleared his throat nervously. “What?”

 “You swear,” Harry grinned, “on what?”

 “I –what do I swear on?”

            “You could swear on your life.” Harry licked his lips, “you tell and I kill you.”

            “You said you’d kill me anyway!”

            “True,” Harry laughed for a few seconds before his grin came back. “Swear on me. You tell on me and I’ll make your life hell.” Harry’s lips pulled into a bigger grin, terrifying Louis. “That’s a good idea, instead of killing you –I’m going to ruin your life.”

Louis swallowed hard, “why is it so easy for you to kill me?”

“Oh,” Harry soothed, “it will be the hardest thing I’ll ever have to do. I don’t intend on having to do it though.”

            “I’m not scared of you.”

            “Oh, and I love that the most.” Harry sighed into Louis’ warm body, “I shouldn’t have to worry, or should I?”

            “No.” Louis closed his eyes, “you shouldn’t.”

            “Good,” Harry slithered up, kissing Louis’ lips. “I trust you will my life, kitten. I am willing you give you all of me, my family, my everything –all in your hands.” Harry trapped Louis’ in his hold, legs squeezing him. “You could be my queen, I’d take the best care of you. I’d make sure you are always happy, my pretty boy.” His voice came to a whisper, “I could do it all for you.”

-

            Louis’ leg shook while he tried to study in the small café.

            “You’re shaking the fucking table.” Niall picked up his coffee, “you okay?”

 “Yeah,” Louis closed his book. “I’m not.”

“Oh really?” Niall rolled his eyes, “couldn’t tell.”

            “I’m sorry, Niall, I’m sorry he tied you up.”

            “Hmph, it’s not like I was scared. Zayn was there the whole time.” Niall laughed into his coffee, “I’m glad I got a nice punch to his eye.”

            Louis smirked, “He wasn’t too happy about it.”

            “Yeah,” Niall set the cup down. “If Zayn hadn’t been there he would have probably hit me.”

            “I doubt it –eh, actually, I don’t even know.”

            Niall shrugged, “What’s got you all jittery? You were fine with him fucking your brains to mush three days ago.”

            Louis sucked his teeth, “Thanks.” He chewed on his cheek, “You think the,” Louis looked around, voice coming down. “You think the mafia is that bad?”

            Niall blinked quickly, “Uh, yeah.”

Louis huffed, “What if I joined, but I still went to school?”

            “Uh,” Niall chuckled awkwardly. “Are you really asking me this?”

            Louis nodded, embarrassed. “Yeah.”

            “Lou,” Niall shook his head. “You need to finish your book or something. They aren’t a joke, it’s really serious. They don’t play around.” He rested his head on his fist, “You’d be dating a mafia boss, you’d be like a wife.”

            “Yeah, I read all that.”           

“The commitment is serious, Louis. You’d have to literally be by Harry’s side –forever.”

 “I really like him.”

“You’d have to deal with,” Niall made a gun motion. “A lot.”

 “That’s the problem!” Louis dropped his head. “I can’t willingly watch that.”

 “There is so much more, the rules are set in stone. Yeah, all Mafia’s are different but they all have a ground rule.” Niall frowned, “you are forever theirs.”

-

 “Louis,” Gemma purred. “You’re back –not screaming this time.”

Louis blushed, “sorry about that.”

            Gemma laughed, “Oh, it was great.” Louis was so scared of her. “I’ve never seen my brother so flustered.” She motioned Louis over, “Let’s talk outside.” It wasn’t up for discussion so Louis followed to the backyard. “I can’t believe my little brother is so whipped by you.” She shook her head, chuckling, “I’m surprised he actually let you come back. Do you guys fight often?”

 “No,” Louis crossed his fingers, sitting down on the patio furniture. “Lately, yes.”

                “How long have you been dating?”

“A month or so –about.”

 “He is so smitten with you, it’s stupid,” she spat, grin still eating at her face. “He only talks about you. ‘Kitten this’ and ‘kitten that’. ‘Louis here’ and ‘Louis there’. It’s so odd.”

Louis went red, “Harry’s a great guy. He’s sweet.”

 “He wasn’t always so sweet.” She scoffed, crossing her legs. “My brother’s gone so soft, yuck.” She smirked, “I mean, he still kills the same.”

Louis wanted to shrink into the chair. “He –he killed today?”

        “Last night.” Louis had just had dinner with him last night. “He came home, stupid and in love.” Gemma rolled her eyes playfully. “And then, pow pow!” Louis jumped making her laugh. “Harry says he doesn’t enjoy killing, but I sometimes think he likes the rush.”

“Do –you like it?”

“Killing?” She tapped her chin. “I like to kill people who piss me off. I like knowing that they will never get away with it.” She leaned forward, “Would you kill for Harry?”

Louis choked up. “I –I –I don’t know.”

 “Ooh,” She tisked. “I like that you didn’t lie.” Gemma licked her lips, “but imagine, Harry is being hurt, someone is hurting your boyfriend. You see a knife, would you stab them?”

Louis crossed his eyebrows, “I think I would.”

 “And after you stab them,” She came closer, “Would you regret it?”

-

 “Don’t get near my boyfriend unless I am around.”

 “Harry, I am your fucking sister.” She cut her eyes, “I do as I please.”

 “Uncle James killed Aunt Benny.” Harry got in his sister’s face. “Don’t get near my boyfriend unless I am around.”

She formed a fist, “until he is a Mafiosi or your little –pardon me, your Mafia bitch.” Gemma glared, “I can do as I fucking please.”

          Harry snorted at his sister, “Uncle James didn’t think twice, you know. They were having dinner, peaceful, like normal.” Harry pressed his forehead to Gemma’s. “And he sprayed her brains everywhere –no hesitation, and kept eating.” He moved away, “I won’t tell you again, don’t get near my boyfriend unless I am around.”

-

Louis raised his hand. “On the subject of organized crime,” Louis coughed, “the mafia is a huge example –can we elaborate on them.”

 “The Mafia isn’t around anymore.” A student called.

“Yes, they are. The Yakuza is openly around in Japan.” Another answered back.

 “It is very true,” The teacher started. “The Mafia is a great example, Louis. Although most people believe that the Mafia is ‘dead’, it is far from that.”

-

      Louis did his best to open his apartment door. “Niall!” He kicked the door closed behind him. “I’m home!” Louis set his books on the dining table. He approached Niall’s room, stopping at the loud moaning. Louis groaned, picking up his books and going to his own room. Louis was actually glad Niall was getting laid, he finally came around to Zayn.

       Louis dropped the bunch of books on his bed. He spent almost ninety dollars at the book store. The library ran out of books that Louis could use to learn about the Mafia. His next best thing was to by graphic novels, biographies, the internet, and movies. Louis had seen the Godfather a few times and it was alright but Louis didn’t really know if it worked like that.

He found a book by a Mafia wife. She explained her experiences and the truth about being a Mafia wife.

Louis picked up his phone as it rang. “Hey, babe.”

 “Kitten, how are you?”

 “Good.” Louis crossed his legs. “Came back from class, bought some books, movies.”

 “May I come over and watch one of those movies?”

Louis laughed, “They are all mob movies.”

“Ooh,” Harry buzzed. “You’re interested?”

Louis covered his smile, “You know I am.”

 “Hm, I’m coming over.”

-

Louis was ready to rip his hair out.

“Pause it. Another flaw,” Zayn commented, holding Niall in his lap. “We don’t sit there and reflect on what we did.” He snorted, “If it’s done, it’s done.”

“Shut up!” Louis and Niall spoke at once. “Let us enjoy the fucking movie!”

Louis crawled out of Harry’s lap. “Both of you, go home! I can’t take this, you guys won’t stop pointing out all the problems! It’s a movie!”

 “That depicts us all wrong,” Harry finished. “And I’m not going anywhere.”

 “If either of you say another word.” Niall lifted a finger. “You will be going home.”

Zayn hugged him, “We won’t be. –you don’t have another movie?”

 “This is already the third one!”

“What about Goodfellas, baby?” Harry offered. “I think that one is good, it’s about an actual boss.”

 “Yeah, we watched that in school.” Zayn smiled, “anyway, that movie made us look good –we’re not. And,” Zayn held down Niall who tried to get away. “Harry’s never been called a Godfather –your dad wasn’t ever even called a godfather.”

“Nope, and it’s strange for a son to be next in line.”

“You are that son, Harry!”

“Yes,” Harry spoke, “but it’s so rare.” He winked, “I’m special.”

“Oh my God, shut up!” Niall screamed, “Shut up, shut up! Jesus Christ!”

-

 “How many people do you kill in a day?”

“Baby, baby.” Harry yawned, “You know I love hearing your voice, but it is so late.” He covered his eyes, “I’ve answered so many questions.”

“I had to turn off three movies because Zayn and you wouldn’t shut up, answer me!”

“So aggressive, kitten.” Harry put both hands behind his head. “Ask me nicely.”

 “Harry!” Louis whined, “How many people do you kill in a day?”

 “Depends, I don’t just stay home and kill people. I run a business.”

 “An illegal one?”

 “Extremely illegal.”

 “If I became your wife, would I have to be involved?”

 “Of course. You’d be my right hand.” Harry yawned loud, “you always stay by me.”

“Could I still go to school?”

 “I’d never take that away from you, pretty.” Harry rolled on his side. “You could finish school before your rituals.”

 “Rituals?” Louis scooted closer, poking Harry’s closing eye. “What type of rituals?”

“Kittennn.”

“Harry, please!”

Harry propped his head on his hand. “There’s a lot of them. –Louis, can we please talk in the morning? I can’t keep my eyes open.”

 “Find a way to!” Louis poked Harry’s other eye making him smile. “Tell me something –one thing!”

Harry sighed, “Blood calls for blood.”

-

 “Louis, you’re actually considering this, for real?”

 “I hate myself too.” Louis chewed on his thumb. “This woman says that she was so happy to be with her lover but also miserable.” Louis kept reading, “She went through so much shit. –Her lover had so many mistresses.”

 “Oof, that’s enough for you to say no.”

 “Harry wont.” Louis shook his head, “I’d kill him.”

“Oh wow, ready to kill already?”

Louis shooed his friend, “Shut up.” He tapped on the book, “Women are like side pieces to the men, they are just kept around.”

 “Oh please, Harry would put you on a fucking pedestal.”

 “I know, it’s just strange.” Louis looked up, “could you see me killing someone?”

“Hm,” Niall tilted his head. “I could see you crying after kicking a puppy.”

Louis threw his book at Niall.

-

 “Mm, tell me what’s going through your head.” Harry slid out of Louis, pushing back in quickly. “Let me hear your thoughts, baby kitten.”

Louis cried into Harry’s cold floor, biting on his arm. “Oh –oh, Harry.”

 “Yes, my sweet pretty smart kitten? What can I do to make you feel better?”

      Harry had Louis flat on his front, the man not being able to stay on his knees after coming for the second time. Harry kept fucking him though, it was selfish but Louis didn’t complain. Harry wasted a condom, coming a little earlier than he thought he would. Oh, but Louis was so soft today and he opened himself up right in front of Harry.

        Louis was moaning and panting –begging Harry to grab him, begging Harry to take control. And Harry had. Louis complained and complained that Harry was using a condom, they had used condoms before and Harry was surprised that Louis started crying about it. He would have to talk to him about it later.

 “Harder...” Louis wheezed, lifting his face. Harry grabbed his throat in a tight hold that gave him little breathing room. “Fuck me –harder.”

        “Ooh,” Harry tutted. “I cannot.” Harry pushed in, moving Louis slightly. He groaned in his throat, “You feel so good, baby. You’re so soft in here –full of me, sweetheart.” Harry had one of Louis’ ass cheeks in a bruising grip. “You’re going to pass out on me, kitten, I can’t have that.”

      Louis screamed at Harry’s hand pulling his hair back. “Please, don’t ever stop screaming for me, pretty.” Harry gave a few quick thrusts to Louis’ backside, slapping both cheeks. The crescent nail marks he left begged to bleed. Harry tossed his own head back, “Goddamn, how do you always feel so –good?”

       Louis put two fingers in his mouth, drooling over them. Harry watched him in the large standing mirror. “God, look at you.” Louis was pink. Covered in pink marks, pink skin, with a soft pink tongue. Louis always found a way to excite Harry. His eyes would catch Harry’s eyes in the mirror and he knew. He knew Harry was watching him –only him. Louis’ blue eyes screamed for him, prayed for Harry.

 “Har –Harry,” Louis gasped, pinching his nipple with his wet fingers. Louis was back on his hands and knees, one hand still playing with his pink bitten-up nipple. Louis looked right into the mirror, watching his cock leak next to its brethren on the floor.

 “See that, see that boy right there?” Harry growled, “He’s the most beautiful boy in the world, isn’t he?”

Louis moaned at Harry, closing his eyes. Harry tugged on his hair roughly. “Look at him!”

Louis nodded, opening his eyes. “Yes –yes, he’s so beautiful!”

 “Oh, isn’t he?” Harry bent down, kissing Louis’ spine. “He’s all mine, that nice little cock is mine, those nipples are mine, that tongue,” Harry slapped Louis’ ass, pulling both cheeks apart. “This ass, this tight gorgeous hole –all mine.”

 “Yours –fuck!” Louis grabbed onto his dick, eyes filing with warm tears when he came again all over the floor.  He collapsed onto his mess in a heap. “Harry –Harry, I’m all yours –yours.”

       “That’s what I love to hear.” Harry fucked him hard. Louis was screaming his vocal cords out and Harry wished he had a microphone. “Holy shit.” He reached under Louis, squeezing both piercings in a painful grip. “Fuck, fuck.” Harry kept Louis’ ass pressed to his hips, coming into his boyfriend before pulling out and letting some of it slide off his bright pink thighs. Harry pushed back inside, moaning aloud. “God, I love coming inside you.”

Louis was breathing hard, rolling on his side. He held his chest, “I almost had a heart attack.”

Harry smiled, catching his breath. “Best way to die.”

Louis actually laughed, chest going up and down. “Don’t ever,” Louis took a deep breath. “Put a condom on, unless I –ask you to.”

Harry smirked, “yeah?” He bent down, licking the come off Louis’ tummy before it dried. Louis rutted upwards, sensitive.

 “Harry!” He closed his eyes, hand pulling his own hair. “I’m so sensitive, baby, please don’t.”

Harry stopped with a pout, kissing Louis’ piercings instead. “I’m sorry, kitten. I’ll clean you up.” He took a second to get up, waiting for Louis’ breathing to regulate. “Ready to shower?”

“Yes,” Louis groaned, sitting up with Harry’s help. “Did you hear what I said, Harry?”

 “About the condom?” Harry nodded, “why can’t I wear one?”

 “Are you fucking someone else? Do you have a mistress?” 

Harry’s face fell, eyes dim, “how dare you ask me that, I’d never fuck anyone else. I’m always with you.”

Louis grabbed Harry’s face slowly, “I read that Mafia bosses have mistresses.”

“They do.” Harry kissed Louis’ fingers, relaxing. “I do not.” He picked Louis up carefully. “Stop reading books –ask me, I’ve told you this.”

“I know.” Louis tried standing on his own, legs wobbling. “I just want to know what I’m getting into.”

Harry kissed him, picking Louis up, bridal. “Then ask me.” He walked Louis to the bathroom. “I only wore the condom because I wanted to make sure I didn’t come in you until the end.”

Louis blushed, “Harry!”

“But if you don’t want me to wear it.” Harry set Louis’ on the toilet seat. “I will happily oblige.”

-

 “Gemma, you have blood in your hair.”

Louis stood completely still.

Gemma shrugged, “I did your job.”

 “Never asked you to.”

 “I didn’t kill him,” She smiled. “Just roughed him up.”

Harry sighed, “Leave him down stairs. I’ll be down in a few.”

Louis grabbed onto Harry’s arm, when Gemma walked away from them. “She is so –interesting –intimidating.”

Harry laughed, “I know I said we were going for breakfast tomorrow but something came up.”

 “The body downs stairs?”

 “No,” Harry grabbed Louis with a chuckle. “I have some business down at a club. I might be buying a new one nearby.”

Louis frowned, “do you smuggle drugs?”

 “I smuggle so many drugs.” Harry kissed Louis’ hickied-up neck.

 “You don’t do them right?”

          “An idiot does the drugs he sells.” Harry swayed them in the middle of his walkway. “Mm, I want you to stay but I don’t want to leave you alone for so long.” He kissed Louis’ forehead. “One of my men will drive behind you on your way home.” Louis hugged Harry tight. “Then you call me, okay?”

                        “Kay.”

-

 “Louis,” His teacher smiled. “Your report on the Mafia was very interesting. The facts were very precise and accurate.” He took off his glasses, “I very much enjoyed reading it.”

Louis smiled nervously, “thank you, professor.”

 “You were even able to talk to an ex-Mafia?”

 “Uh, yes. He was very knowledgeable.”

“Very nice.” He smiled, “A+.”

-

 “Should I be getting paid for these interviews for your class?”

Louis kicked his boyfriend, “you’re my boyfriend, and I’m not going to pay you.”

 “I accept payment in blow jobs and kisses.”

 “Answer my questions and I’ll give you whatever you want.”

Harry crossed one leg over the other, “whatever?”

 “I hate when you do that!” Louis cut his eyes, “you’re so conniving.”

 “I am very precise.” Harry winked. “Louis, have you considered the clavicle piercings?”

 “I’m not doing that.” Louis erased something in his journal. “I was drunk when I got my hips, I don’t even remember doing it.”

“I can get you very drunk if you want.” Harry licked his bottom lip, “I’ll do it myself.”

 “Harry, there is no way in hell.” Louis touched his pointed collar bones. “It’ll hurt so much.”

 “But it’ll look so good.” Harry smirked, “you know, Mafia wives need to be able to handle pain.”

 “Good thing I’m not one.”

Harry laughed, “Let me pierce them and I will answer any question you want.”

Louis smiled, patting Harry’s head. “You will answer any question I have because you have to.” Harry’s grin grew. “You don’t have a choice.”

Harry always had Louis around his finger and Louis couldn’t deny how good it was to have Harry around his.


	5. I'm Just Countin' all my Blessings (Part I)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I knew you were too perfect, of course you had to be the leader of a Mafia… Of all things, the leader of a Mafia!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cauution: A little graphic. Harry cuts off a woman's fingers. Realistically, the mafia are not nice.
> 
> Title from : Kat Dahlia - Gangsta

           

            “Oh, the love birds are back,” Gemma cooed obnoxiously. “And how was your trip to the desert?”

            “Lovely.” Harry cooed back. He wrapped an arm around Louis who was clearly tired. “I made some good deals with the people –hopefully it all works out.”

            Gemma slow clapped, “my brother –the business man.” She winked, “proud sister.” Gemma smiled at Louis, voice lowered like a child, “Is someone tired?”

            Louis almost slapped her. “Does it look like I am?”

            “Hm,” She tapped her chin in fake-thought. “It does.”

            “Then,” Louis closed his eyes, leaning on Harry. “It’s because I am.”

            “Oh, the kitten is angry when he’s tired.” Gemma laughed loud –too loud. She shook her head, “well, let him rest, Haz.” She adjusted her top. “You’re in for a surprise.”

            Louis opened one eye when Harry chuckled, “and what’s that?”

            Gemma rocked back and forth on her heel, grinning. Louis almost gagged, she was crazy –clearly insane. “Suzy Q has been stealing large amounts of money from us, Haz.” Gemma stopped smiling but kept rocking. “I wanted to cut her fingers off.” Gemma smiled again, “but I know how you enjoy that.”

            Harry held Louis closer. “Where is she?”

            Gemma clapped happily, “she’s tied up.” She crossed her wrists above her head. “She’s been tied up for three days now.”

            “Have you fed her?”

            “Of course!” Gemma snorted, “What do you take me for? An amateur?”

            Louis tugged on Harry’s shirt. “I want to go take a nap, please.”

            “Keep her hydrated, Gem.” Harry pulled Louis towards the bedroom. “She needs to be able to stay awake.”

            Gemma’s giggles kicked Louis’ ribs. “Yes, sir!”

-

 They just got back from Egypt. It was everything Louis dreamed it would be. Harry met a couple of people and made a couple of deals. All in all, Louis actually really enjoyed himself.

                “I want to watch.” Louis said it before he thought about it.

                Harry pulled his pants up, buttons undone, “you want to watch –me –kill someone?”

                “Yeah.” Louis shrugged, sweating. “Better that I see it now.”

                Harry smirked, tucking in his pockets, “You’re going to throw up.”

                “I won’t.”

                “You will.” Harry opted for no shirt. He scratched his back, “Don’t force yourself, baby.”

                “Why –why are you killing him?” Louis swallowed.

                “First,” Harry held up a finger. “It’s not a him, it’s a her.” Louis squeezed the sheet. “Second, she’s been stealing from me, and I’ve let her. She’s taken at least four hundred thousand dollars.” Harry put sneakers on. “If she can pay me back by tomorrow I’ll let Gemma beat her ass.” Harry shrugged, “if she can’t, I’m going to cut it out of her and sell her organs to the black market.”

                Louis was shaking, rubbing his chest, “You kill women too?”

                “I don’t particularly like to, but yes, I kill women too.”

                “What if she starts crying?”

                Harry lifted a brow, “everyone starts crying.”

                “Yeah, but she’s a woman! Doesn’t that hurt?”

                “Uh, no.” Harry looked in his drawer, “I don’t really see a gender –I see a problem.” He pulled out a pocket knife, inspecting it. “I see a disgusting human who did me wrong.” The man turned around, tucking the knife away, “If she cries, it’s probably because she knows she did something wrong.”

                Louis sat up. “If I can’t watch, can I leave?”

                “Of course, kitten.” Harry spoke, almost shocked that Louis would ask such a thing. He approached him slowly, “I would never force you to watch or do something you didn’t like, baby, never.”

                Louis nodded quickly, Harry’s hand in his. “I’ll watch.”

                Harry smiled tenderly, “I’ll be nice and cover her eyes if she starts crying.”

                Louis swallowed hard.

+++

-

            Louis held onto Harry’s hand. He knew he was sweating a lot, Harry didn’t say anything about it. Louis had openly expressed his interest in joining the mafia with Harry. They had a serious talk about it in their hotel room.

+++

            “There is no rush.”

            Louis crossed his legs, eating an apple slice. “After I finish school, I’ll join.”

            Harry was across from him. Their view was incredible and Louis was so grateful Harry had money. He normally really hated when the man spent money on him but Harry had taken him to so many museums and bought them a beautiful hotel. It had been hot but now, at nighttime, the weather was perfect.

            “But,” Harry smiled, knowing there was going to be a ‘but’. “I need to be more involved. I need to learn more. I want to understand more.” Louis bit into his apple slice. “I need you to trust me –I know you don’t.”

            “I do.”

            “You don’t.” Louis pressed the apple to his lips. “I know you think about what your sister said. You think I’m going to fuck you over –I’m not.”

            Harry sighed, looking at the night sky. “I love you.”

            Louis moved the apple from his lips. They’ve never said that word. Louis always felt like it was forbidden territory. He set down the slice slowly, watching Harry’s features scrunch, as if he were looking for something.

            “You could destroy me, Louis. I do trust you.” Harry sucked his teeth, “the problem is that I trust you too much. I trust you so much, I think you’ll never leave me. I think that you’ll be my right hand. I think that we really are in love.” He shook his head, “the fact that I literally give you every inch of me, all of my trust and love –in your hands.” Harry bit his thumb nail. “It scares the shit out of me. The thought that one day I’ll wake up to sirens and see you standing outside –waiting for me to get taken. My family being taken from me.”

            Louis reached out, cupping a hand over Harry’s. “Do me a favor, keep on trusting me. Be scared that I will destroy your empire.” He brought his boyfriend’s knuckles to his lips, kissing over each one. “But also know, so long as these piercings sit on my hips, I am all yours.” He put Harry’s warm fingers to his cheek. “I’ve never experienced this. All of this is so new –I’m scared, just like you. This is all wrong but I know I feel right with you. Right here, I feel like there is no way I can be wrong.”

            Louis lifted his head, Harry’s eyes now on him. “I would never try and hurt you, baby. I love you.”

 “I’m going to join,” Louis rolled his eyes, “I’m your ride or die. –I know I can’t do certain things, but I want to understand –I want to learn.”

            “I will give you the world, Louis.” Harry leaned closer, noses brushing. “I will give you the stars and the sand and the fucking sea, kitten.” He kissed Louis’ cold fingers, closing his eyes. “I trust you with all I got –please, don’t hurt me.”

                                                                       -    

            “Where is she?”                       

            Louis clutched Harry’s hand with both hands, not looking up at Zayn.

            “She’s tied up, downstairs.”

            “We’ll be down in a moment.” Harry walked over to his desk as the room cleared out. He sat Louis in his lap, rubbing the nervousness from his legs. “Scared, kitten?”

            Louis nodded, “I don’t know if I can do this.”

            “Then don’t, baby. I’m not here to pressure you. It’s not the time for this.”

            “Can I watch behind the wall?”

            “Of course, you can do whatever you want. This is your home.”

            Louis looked at his fingers. They were trembling and his head was hurting. Louis wanted so bad to go upstairs and keep living a lie that he had the perfect boyfriend. That his boyfriend was a friendly Mafia leader. That he didn’t kill –Harry only sold drugs and maybe fought here or there. He wanted to close his eyes, wake up and see Harry come out of the shower. Harry was smiling and laughing, loving Louis to pieces. No traces of blood, or sweat on him. Louis wanted to continue living in his fantasy land. But it was crumbling.

+++

            “Worst way you’ve killed someone.”

            Harry rubbed Louis’ chest with a flat hand. He thought about it before smiling, “My ex-boyfriend.”

“You –killed him?’

            “I slaughtered him and the piece of shit he was fucking in my bed.” Harry sighed, happily almost. “I broke his ribs, I gouged his eyes and I preformed open heart surgery while he was still breathing.” He kissed Louis’ arm, “I killed the guy he was fucking first. Broke his legs –arms –anything I could find, I broke it. I did it right in front of Max.” Louis pressed his lips together hard, stomach churning. “I left him alive to watch Max die.” The leader rubbed a hand down Louis’ stomach, “I don’t take lightly to being tricked. No one cheats on me –especially not in my home, in my bed.” Harry smiled, tracing small circles over Louis’ soft belly. “Burned both of them –and my bed, outside. I refused to open my heart like that again, but six years later –here we are.”

            Louis sat up, holding his racing heart. “You better not ever do that to me.”

            Harry grinned, “If you ever cheat on me, Louis, I will burn that mother fucker alive.” He cowered over the smaller male. “And I will beat you blind.”

-

            “I want to stay with someone,” Louis whispered quickly.

            Harry nodded, snapping at Gabriel. “Stay here with my kitten. If he wants to leave, he can. Take him to my room and make sure he has water.”

            Gabriel nodded once. “Yes sir.”

            Harry kissed Louis with a smile before going down the rest of the stairs. Louis pressed his back to the wall and glanced at the man beside him. “Do you know what he’s going to do to her?”

            Gabriel shrugged, “Harry is very accustomed to cutting off hands or fingers when he’s been stolen from.” Louis swallowed hard, Gemma had said that. 

            Louis almost screamed when the woman came tapping down the stairs behind him. She beamed, “oh, boy, you’re in for a show.”

            Louis stayed still.

            “There’s no going back now, kitten.” Gemma patted his face before running down the steps like an excited child.

Louis looked at Gabriel again, “Why is she always so excited?"  

            “Miss Gemma enjoys Harry’s shows.”

            “Shows?” Louis peeked behind the wall at Harry talking and laughing with Zayn and Gemma. He could see the girl tied to the wall, wiggling and screaming. Her screams silenced by a gag in her mouth, eyes covered by cloth.

            Louis shuffled closer to Gabriel.  “Are Harry’s shows like-”

            “They are entertaining.” Gabriel pushed Louis closer to the edge. “Try to enjoy.”

+++

            “When was the first time you killed? –What did you feel?”

            Harry bit his lip, “the first time, I think I was fifteen. I wasn’t trying to kill him, but I did. I got in a fight at school, I smashed this kid’s head into the cement so much that he died.” Harry picked up his wine, swirling it. “I felt fine. I didn’t know he was dead.” He shrugged, “I went to jail, was out in a year cause of my dad. Killed my sister’s boyfriend a year after that –back in jail. She finally stopped messing with guys after that.” He sipped his drink, “I don’t feel much of anything. I feel good, I guess. It gets you pumped –the adrenalin.” Louis slowly reached for the wine bottle. He couldn’t take all of this in one day. “I told you, it’s not that I like killing, but when you test me –when you hit my sister.” He set his cup down, “I will take every pleasure in killing you.”

-

            “Aye!” Harry slapped the woman’s face to keep her from squirming. “It’s me!” Harry removed the blind fold; the woman was in nasty tears. “It’s Harry!”

            Louis held onto the wall.

            “Let’s talk!” Harry sat down backwards on a chair. He was smiling so big, it was disturbing. “Suzy –Miss Suzy Q.” Harry sang. The woman was screaming but a sound was barley heard. “Sweetie,” Harry groaned, rubbing his eyes. “You stole from me.”

            Louis’ legs were knocking together. He reached for Gabriel, holding his hand. “Is he going to kill her now?”

            “No.” He patted Louis’ shoulder. “This is his show.”

            “Suzy!” Harry shouted, frightening Louis and the woman. “Why? Why would you steal –from me?” Harry tisked, “out of all people –me?” He shook his head, running his hands through his hair. “Sweetie, what do I do to people who steal from me? It’s like the ultimate betrayal.”

            Louis couldn’t stand still. Harry could kill her at any time! He didn’t want to watch it but he couldn’t move his eyes. Harry was so cocky –he was so sarcastic. He knew the girl couldn’t answer. He ignored her cries. Louis had seen this before with that man. This was the game Harry liked to play.

            “I hate people who steal from me. I hate them more than any other type of person.” He put his head in his hands. “It means I trusted you and you just –threw it. Suzy, you threw my trust away.” Harry sighed, “Zayn.”

            The man stepped forward, arms crossed. “Harry.”

            “Please,” Harry covered his eyes dramatically. “What does a liar turn into?”

            “A thief.”

            “Yuck!” Harry stood up quickly. “A thief! I hate liars –I hate thieves! And you are somehow both! Now, what do you have to say for yourself?”

            Louis watched her try to kick her feet.

            “Here,” Harry sighed, removing the gag. “Try now.”

 “Harry, please! I’m sorry!”

“Sorry?” Harry looked around, “for what?”

 The woman’s lips were shaking. Louis’ heart was racing. “I –I did steal from you. I’m sorry. –I will pay you back! I swear!”

            Harry tapped his chin, looking at his sister. “Gemma? Does that sound fair?”

            She was purposely on her phone, pretending like she wasn’t interested even though Louis could see a small smile on her lips. “Sounds fair.”

            “Okay!” Harry clapped, “We have a deal!”

            The woman began crying patheically. “Thank you! Thank you!”

            Harry put a finger to his mouth. “Eh, here’s the thing. I really –really need that money, like now.” He didn’t. “Like, tomorrow.”

            “I –I can’t give you four hundred thousand dollars by tomorrow!”

            “What!” Harry covered his mouth. “Four –four hundred thousand. Well, Suzy Q!” He chastised. “Why steal so much if you can’t return it!”

            She was screaming. “Please give me more time!”

            Harry sat down in a plop. “Can I talk to you –one on one?”

            She didn’t speak, nodding weakly.

            “My baby.” Harry bit his lip with a smile. “He’s watching and he really doesn’t want me to kill you.” Harry rolled his eyes, “I love him so much. We just came back from a beautiful vacation in Egypt.” Harry sighed, “We made love over and over.”

            Louis went red.

            “He’s so sweet.” Harry played with the rings on his fingers. “I know he’s scared. I know he doesn’t want me to kill you.” He licked his lips, no longer the Harry Louis recognized. “Listen to me very clearly, Suzy.” He stood, “I want my money in one week. Tell me right now, can you get my money back –all of it, in one week?”

“Ye-”

            “Suzy!” The woman yelped. “Don’t lie to me. What did we learn? Liars turn into?”

            She swallowed, “thieves.”

            “Good.” He pressed his hands together, “Liars turn into thieves. So, tell me. Will you have all my money in a week?”

            She hesitated and the room felt it. Louis was about to scream; ‘just say yes!’ She could run away –she could try and escape!

            “Yes.” She nodded. “I will have it.”

            Harry pulled his bottom lip, watching the bound woman. “If you can’t, I’m going to cut off your fingers. I won’t kill you –unless you happen to bleed out, but those fingers are coming off. If you can, Gemma is going to beat the shit out of you then you’re free to go as long as my money comes in exactly a week.” Harry pulled the chair closer and sat down. He put his foot on his knee, and leaned back.

            “If I let you go and I don’t see my money. I will hunt your ass down and I will rip you open with my bare hands.” Louis covered his mouth and squeezed Gabriel’s wrist. “I’m going to put each of your fucking organs in a fucking bag and sell your fucking body to the pieces of fucking garbage at the black market.” He was so calm when he spoke. His words always coming out clear and precise. “Suzy, I will fucking scalp you in front of your boyfriend and then I’ll scalp him –because if you think I don’t know that he helped you –you’re wrong.” Harry leaned forward, “I’ve known for a long time, Suzy, I’m not a toy. I’m not your friend. Don’t fuck me over.”

            The woman kept her eyes on Harry. She shook her head from side to side. “I can’t –I can’t get it in a week.” She wept, “I’ll take my punishment…”

            Harry slapped his thighs. “Perfect!” He smiled, pulling the pocket knife from his pocket. “My kitten will be so relived.” He held his chest. “I’ll leave your index fingers attached so you don’t look too stupid.” He patted her face, “I love your honesty.”

            Harry turned around, seeing Louis’ bloodshot eye from behind the wall. “Baby kitten.” Harry bit his lip at the man. “Oh, my sweet kitten. I hope you enjoyed the show, baby.” Louis pressed his lips together to not let out any noise. “It’s going to get bloody, baby. I understand if you want to leave.”

            Louis couldn’t move, he kept his burning eyes on Harry’s pocket knife. “Good boy, kitten,” Harry praised him and Louis almost wanted to smile. “You can always cover your eyes if it’s too scary.” The leader turned to the girl who had been put down and strapped to a table.

            Harry lifted her hand, he stopped, turning around. “Louis!”

            Louis jumped.

            “Kitten, would you like to eat out tonight?”

            Louis couldn’t believe what Harry was doing right now. The woman was screaming so much, Gemma gagged her again. Harry was prolonging this. This is what he does. It’s fun for him. This is what he meant.

            “Kitten, I can’t go on until I have an answer.”

            Louis stepped from behind the wall. Eyes crawling all over him. He folded his hands in front of him. Tears on his cheeks, his mouth not wanting to open. His knees clicked together and his feet scraped the inside of his shoes.

            “N –no.”

            “No?” Harry pouted, his face finally looking concerned. “Would you like me to cook for you, precious?”

            Louis nodded, “Y –Y –yes.”

Harry smiled, “aw, it’s okay. After I’m done we’ll take a nice bath and I’ll lay you down and make you really cry for me.” He looked like he wanted to hug Louis. “I’ll take you all the way to the beach, kitten.”

            Louis almost fainted when Harry turned around. He wanted to almost keep the man distracted. Louis stayed in the same spot, same positon.

            He didn’t flinch when the woman actually screamed behind the gag. He didn’t flinch when Harry was no longer smiling –saying that there were only nine more to go. Louis didn’t flinch when Gabriel held onto his shoulder. Louis didn’t flinch when Gemma took pictures on her phone or when Zayn was texting someone –probably Niall. He didn’t flinch when no one else in the room flinched. He didn’t flinch when every finger but her index fingers rolled onto the floor.

            And Louis didn’t throw up.

            Louis cried though. He cried a lot.

-

            “Ah,” Louis’ body jerked, Harry slamming his prostate dead on. One hand on his chest, one above his head, and his head was turned to the side. He was staring at a picture of them on Harry’s nightstand. They were so happy in the photo –Louis looked so happy.

            “Where are you, kitten?”

            Louis cried more, silently, not drawing much attention to himself. He couldn’t communicate at this point. He wasn’t sure how long Harry had him in that bed –he was sure dinner was over. Louis wanted to reach euphoria as fast as Harry could take him there. It hadn’t taken very long.

            Louis was coming again but he didn’t feel it. He was coming dry –for the fourth time –maybe? He lifted a hand to his lips, licking them softly. Harry stopped moving, kissing Louis’ hand –biting his lip at Louis’ sweetness. Louis loved putting his hands in his mouth –Harry usually had to pull them out and replace them with his own when Louis began biting to hard.

                But now, Louis’ mouth was slack –fingers only scraping his teeth, slobbering over them. He was no longer in Harry’s bedroom.

            “Tell me, kitten, where are you?”

            Louis blinked away a few stray tears, staring at nothing. “The beach.” He finally looked at Harry. “It’s so sunny.”

-

            Louis closed his front door hard. Walked to his couch, and fell on it face first. It took ten minutes for Niall to come into the living room, jumping when he saw his friend.

            “Shit, Lou!” Niall huffed, “you scared the hell out of me.”

            Louis groaned into the cushion.

            Niall came closer. “How was Egypt?” He sat on the edge of the couch, next to Louis. He patted his back, “didn’t go so well?”

            Louis groaned louder.

            Niall nodded, “Zayn and I are going out this weekend.” He bit his lip, “We’ve gotten pretty serious, I think he’s going to ask me out.”

            Louis didn’t make a sound.

            “But I think he’s doing it because he thinks I’m going to snitch or something.” Niall pouted, “You think that?”

            Louis lifted his snot filled face from the couch. “He likes you –a lot.”

            “Yeah?” Niall blushed. “He texted me yesterday asking if I wanted to go somewhere nice, out of the country. He said you guys just got back and Harry had a great time.” Niall smiled, “he wants us to be happy like that.”  
            Louis sat up and Niall flinched. “Yuck, Louis!” He almost reached out to wipe his nose. “There’s boogers everywhere!”

            Louis smiled with tearful eyes. “He loves you enough to text you when someone’s fingers are being cut off.” He wiped his nose with the back of his hand. “Harry has people watching the apartment –I never see them.” Louis sniffled, “Zayn now has people watching you –he thinks you’re cheating on him.”

            Niall stayed still, looking down at his lap, “I don’t –even know –what to say.”

            Louis shrugged with a tired smile. “He really likes you.” Louis nodded to himself, “I watched –um, this woman get eight of her fingers cut off by Harry.” Niall visibly shivered. “Zayn was texting you –I think. He didn’t look up at all, he was just smiling at his phone.” Louis swallowed back his vomit. “I took a shower with Harry after –there was a lot of blood. Just from the fingers. He sent her boyfriend all eight of them.” Louis was cut off by his own sob, beginning to cry.

            Niall slowly hugged his friend. “Wh –why’d he make you watch that?”

            Louis laughed dryly into Niall’s chest, “he didn’t. I asked to watch.”

-

            “Oh my God.” Niall stood up, slapping his legs. He walked to the kitchen returning with a bigger knife than last time. “I’m going to stab you if you come into my house again.”

Harry didn’t look at him, looking around the apartment instead. “Where’s my kitten?”

            Niall heard the door close and Zayn came walking behind Harry. He smiled at Niall and wiggled a finger at him. “Hi, bubba.”

            Niall blushed, holding his knife tighter. “You both need to stop coming in on your own.”

 “Stop changing the lock.” Harry took off his coat. “And we’ll consider it.”

Zayn approached Niall, hand grabbing the blade of the kitchen knife. “I said hello.”

            Niall kissed him quickly, eyes on Harry walking towards Louis’ room. “Don’t wake him up!”

            Harry stopped and turned at the blonde. He didn’t look at happy. “Excuse me?”

            Zayn wrapped his hands around Niall, knife now in his grip. “Come here, bubba.”

            Niall let Zayn sit him on the couch. The blonde frowned at Harry, “he hasn’t slept, let him sleep –please.”

            Harry stared at him before walking away from Louis’ door. He sat down on the chair across from the couple. Harry crossed his fingers over his chest, “I guess I’ll wait for him to wake up then.”

            Niall finally relaxed in Zayn’s lap with Zayn mouthing at the back of his neck. “You didn’t answer my texts, baby.”

            Niall kissed him a few times. “I’m studying.”

            The mafia member hummed, “good boy, sorry for bothering you.”

            Harry smirked at Zayn, “you’re so enamored, Zayn. Gemma’s going to say we’re both going soft.”

            Zayn rolled his eyes, “never.” He nuzzled Niall’s arm affectionately, “We’re going to Paris this weekend til Monday.”

            “Aye, that’s great.”

            “Paris!” Niall stood up swiftly. “We’re going to Paris –like actual Paris!”

            “Is there another Paris?”

            “Zayn!” Niall covered his mouth, “babe! Are we seriously going to Paris?”

            Zayn bit his lip at the blonde’s excitement. “We’re seriously going to Paris.”

            “Oh my God!” Niall squealed, running into Louis’ bedroom. “Louis! I’m going to Paris!”

            “Really?” Harry looked to his friend, “really?”

            The two approached Louis’ room. It looked like a bomb went off. His TV was on, the blinds were closed and books covered his bed and the floor. Louis took out one of his head phones, rubbing his eye. “That’s great, Niall.” He looked at the door. “Uh, hi.”

            Harry leaned on the frame, annoyed. “Niall, I thought he needed rest.”

            Niall clammed up, “oh. Sorry for waking you.”

            Louis sat up slowly. “It’s fine.” He stretched, “Hi, Haz.”

            “Hi, baby.” Harry toed over the mess. “What happened in here?”

            Zayn hummed in agreement. “You lost your fucking mind?”

            Louis looked around, “What are you talking about?”

            Harry picked up a book from the floor. “Kitten, this isn’t even a real story –it’s a love story.”

            “They ran out of Mafia books.” He shrugged, “so I got the next best thing.”

            “Jesus.” He pushed Niall out of the room and into Zayn. “Get out, thank you.” Harry slammed the door, hands on his waist, shaking his head at all the water bottles. “I think,” He picked up a shirt. “You’re not okay.”

            “I’m fine.” Louis said quickly, shrugging. “Just tired with school and the Mafia thing.”

            Harry raised a brow, “there is no Mafia thing for you.” He made it to Louis’ bed. “You aren’t in the Mafia –you need to finish school.”

            “But,” Louis rubbed his head. “I need to learn. I bought gory horror movies so I get used to seeing blood. –I even watched real surgeries.”

            Harry laughed, “Louis, you’re going to make yourself crazy. You weren’t brought up in this, it’s okay. You don’t need to get used to anything right now. Your focus needs to be on school.” Harry looked at the room again. “We’re going to clean up. I can’t even remember the last time I cleaned something.”

            Louis frowned, “It’s not that bad.”

            “It really is.” Harry picked up more shirts. “I’m taking all these books to my house.”

            “What –no way!”

            “You can ‘study’ when you come over and only then. When you are here, you should only focus on school and living a normal life.” Harry opened the blinds creating dust particles to dance around. “I will not have a dirty boyfriend.”

            Louis moved the books from his lap. He stood up, stretching his back, “Promise that you’ll actually teach me things. Not just have sex with me.”

            Harry groaned, approaching his messy boyfriend. “Oh, kitten, I am multi-talented. I can do both.” He kissed him softly, “and I’ll make sure you never forget a word I say.”

                                                                       -          

            “Oh, like an interview?”

            Harry rolled his eyes.

            Louis smiled awkwardly, “uh, yeah, kinda.” He held his pen and paper. “I just want to learn more about all of this. I just need you to be completely honest and if you don’t want to answer something you can say pass.”

            Gemma sipped from her beer. She got comfortable in the patio lounge chair. “You’re so weird.” Gemma finished off the bottle before putting it down. “Harry, is this boy trying to get information out of me so he can go to the police?”

            “No, Gemma.” He put on his sunglasses. “Just answer the damn questions.”

            “I’ve never met an idiot so interested in the Mafia.” Louis could feel how cautious she was. It did look bad, Louis asking questions and writing them down.

            “He doesn’t have a fucking wire on him. Whatever you say doesn’t hold any weight.” Harry kicked her chair. “And don’t call him an idiot.”

            She covered her mouth. “I’m so scared. My brother’s going to kill me –ooh, someone call the police.” The woman sat up, “don’t threaten me, jackass, or your boyfriend gets nothing.”

            “Harry.” Louis touched him before Harry choked his sister. “Gemma, please.” He sighed, “I know this looks bad. I’m just interested on two different levels. Yes, I want to know about the Mafia because I plan on joining.” He sat back when Harry did too. “But, I am a criminal justice major for a reason. These things intrigue me. I want to know why you guys do this –it fills something in me.”

            Gemma smirked, putting her sunglasses back down. “Okay, criminal justice major –shoot.”

            Louis smiled, getting comfy. “Okay, who was the first person you killed?”

            “Her name was Diana. I was in high school. She was talking bad about Harry because he was in jail and he never came back to school.” Gemma snorted, “She was saying things she didn’t know anything about.” Gemma shrugged, “I waited for her after school and stabbed her.”

            Louis swallowed, writing that down. He looked at Harry who played games on his phone.

            “Oh –okay,” He went on. “How did you feel –after it was done?”

            “Tired.”

            Louis nodded with big eyes, writing it down. “Did you feel anything emotionally?”

            “Yeah, regret.”

            That made Harry look up. Louis scooted closer. “Really? Why?”

            Gemma removed her glasses. “I dirtied my favorite pair of jeans.” Her brother laughed with a snort –not surprised. Gemma laughed too, “Stains never came out.”

            Louis hummed to himself while the siblings laughed. He erased ‘regret’ and put ‘insane’.

-

            “You feel alive when you kill someone,” Gemma spoke over dinner. “Which is weird because you’re taking a life. I don’t think you can really understand but try.” Louis was grateful that her answers were becoming more serious.

            “So, I had a friend –Cordelia. We were so close –like you and that cute little blonde Zayn has around his fingers.” Louis nodded. “We went to a club one night –a normal fucking night. She left me in a room with five guys.” Louis stopped chewing. “They gave her a couple of bucks and she just left me.” Gemma shook her head. “I was watching her count the money in my fucking face while two guys held me down. She looked me right in the eye and didn’t even think twice before leaving.” Gemma shrugged, “I didn’t really care for the guys –I was devastated.”

            “I’m so –sorry, Gemma. That’s awful.”

            “Oh,” Gemma grinned. “Not much was done. Harry was there in five minutes –shot every one of them.” She laughed, “It was a blood bath!”

            Louis looked at Harry who nodded. “I shot every single one.”

            She pointed at Harry, “and how’d you feel?”

            “A lot better that they weren’t on top of you. I wanted to bring them back to life so I could do it again.”

            Louis nodded, wanting to write these things down.

            “Anyway,” Gemma continued. “I killed her.” She leaned forwards, “do you know how good it felt? To see the expression on her face.” Gemma opened her mouth wide. “She looked as stupid as she looked when she left me.” Gemma leaned back in her chair, “I would do it over –and over again.”

            Louis stopped eating, moving his plate away. He stood up with a smile. “I need to use the restroom.”

            Gemma laughed and looked at Harry. “Your boyfriend looks like he’s gunna be sick.”

            “You okay, kitten?”

            Louis smiled nervously. “Yeah, of course.”

-

            “Do I have to get tattoos?” Louis looked at Harry’s tattoo covered skin. “Is it mandatory?”

            “No, kitten, it’s just typical.” Harry rubbed lotion on his arms.

            “What if –you did get caught?”

            “I have.” Harry walked past him to his dresser. “I’ve been caught plenty.”

            Louis wrote that down. “Why aren’t you in jail?”

            “Money is very powerful.” He put on a clean shirt, “I work with the government –they work with me.” Harry smirked, “they work for me.”

            “How?” Louis tucked one foot under his butt.

            Harry sat on the bed, “I have a lot of money, baby - I pay them –they work for me.” Harry touched Louis’ cheek. “This whole world is corrupt. You can’t trust your own government.” He sighed, “Remember this,” Louis held his pen tight. “People will believe whatever they want. They are told one thing and they swallow it.” He shook a finger, “not us, baby. We aren’t them –we aren’t stupid. We are the system.” Louis couldn’t write anything down. “We made them who they are.”

-

            “Do you enjoy working for Harry?” Louis ran after Dario, one of Harry’s men. “Does anything scare you?”

            Dario glanced at Louis, keeping his steps quick. “I love working for Harry, he respects me.”

            “You don’t have to say that.” Louis dodged a person. “It’s okay if he’s an asshole –cause he is.”

Dario stopped. “Harry has taken care of us for a long time. After his father died –we were lost. He didn’t have to take lead, he chose to. Harry is my leader, I will follow him to my death.”                                     

            Louis rolled his eyes, “very dramatic, but alright.” He wrote that down. “Are you afraid of anything?”

            Dario walked, “no.”

            “Are you afraid of letting Harry down?”

            He stopped, staring down hard at Louis. “No.” Louis squeezed his note pad. “Because I will never.”

            Louis huffed, “Jesus, is this a cult!” He walked the opposite direction –people stared. “Everyone here is crazy!”

-

            “What if Harry died?”

            Gabriel and the three others at the table lifted their heads. Louis waited patiently for an answer. “Well?”

            Three of them got up and walked away.

            “Wha –what did I say?”

Gabriel put down his spoon. “Why would you ask that?”

Louis frowned, “it was just a question.”

            He scooted back, getting up. “What would you do if Harry died?”

Louis rubbed his eye, feeling it water a little. He stood up, kicking his chair, “Stupid Mafia.”

-

            “Kitten,” Harry hummed when Louis came out of the bathroom. “Why are you tormenting my boys?”

            Louis groaned, kneeling on the large mattress. “I’m not. They’re too sensitive.”

            “My boys?” Harry scoffed, “they are annoyed by you, not sensitive. They don’t like you anymore. What did you do to them?”

            Louis bit his finger, “Nothing… they don’t like to answer my questions.”

            “Dario specifically hates you. He doesn’t hate anyone.”

            “Oh, I like Dario.” Louis smiled evilly. “He answers most of my questions.”

            “Well, he hates you.” Harry covered himself, yawning. “Stop bothering them.”

            “Oh, please!” Louis cuddled into Harry’s chest. “Tell them to get over themselves.”

            “I’m asking you nicely, kitten.”

            Louis closed his eyes. “Yes, baby.”

-

            Louis passed by the large dining table, glaring at the men. He hissed low, “babies.”

            They looked up at him.

            “Yeah, you heard me.” Louis scowled, “sensitive babies.”

-

“Oh God…” Louis moaned, letting Harry fuck him slow –antagonizing slow. “Do –do –ugh!”

            “Come on, kitten.” Harry panted, “Ask me your question.”

            “Do you –ever wants kids?”

            Harry groaned, squeezing Louis’ calf. “No, I have my baby right here.”

            Louis arched as he came, “Oh, thank god!”

-

            “Hmph.” Niall crossed his arms. “So, this is it?”

            Louis shoved him, “it’s fucking huge, stop being a loser.”

            Niall shoved him harder, “it’s alright!” He looked at the crazy amount of cars. “Wow, all black.” He shook his head, “tinted windows –good job staying away from the cops.” He approached the house, nervously. “They think we’ll tell on them –if the fucking mansion and the ‘diverse’ car collection doesn’t tell on them first.” Niall mumbled to himself –Louis following him, head in his hands.

 

            “This is the living room.”

            Niall looked at the men who sat around –they looked at him. “Sup.”

            No one responded.

            Niall rolled his eyes, “wow, they are so fun.”

            Louis pulled him upstairs. “Come on, we have to go before Harry gets back.” He opened their bedroom door. “This is Harry’s room.”

            Niall nodded, looking around. “Looks about right for the leader of the Mafia.” He lifted his arms, “Where’s the chamber?”

            “Downstairs –we can’t go there.”

            “Why not? Didn’t you see him cut someone’s fucking hands off?”

            “Fingers.” Louis cleared his throat. “We just can’t –we aren’t allowed.”

            Niall sat at the end of the bed. “The house is nice –I guess.” He scratched his side, “I thought it’d be covered in gold and guns.”

            Louis rubbed his neck, “I actually haven’t seen one gun since I’ve been here.”

            “Really?” Niall yawned, “Maybe it’s under his bed?”

            “Maybe.” Louis shrugged, “we better go. I don’t want Gemma coming home early.”

            “Oh, kitten!”

            Louis almost screamed. He grabbed Niall and shoved him into the closet. “Don’t make a fucking sound.” Louis spun around when the door opened. He bent down, scratching his foot.

            “Kitten?” Harry smiled, “what are you doing, baby?”

            Louis was sweating. “Huh?”

            Harry lifted a brow, “your foot itches?”

            Louis nodded quickly, standing up straight. “Yep, like hell.”

            “Want a massage?”

            “Mmhm.” Louis jogged over to his boyfriend and pulled him to the bed. “Massage –now.” Harry was faced away from the closet. Louis waved at Niall behind his back, the closet opening slowly.

            “How’s that?”

            Louis smiled, “good.” He couldn’t even feel the massage. Niall poked his head out, big eyed.

            Louis’ head flew to the room door when someone knocked. Niall closed the closet quickly. “Come in!”

Gemma came in with a smile. “I am back from the spa.” She spun around, “am I glowing?”

            Harry looked back, “uh, I guess.”

 “Oh, come on!” She ran to the bed. “Louis, am I glowing?”

“Yes.” He was so scared. “You look great.”

            Harry kept rubbing Louis’ feet. “You feeling better, kitten?”

            “Yep!”

            “Haz.” Zayn knocked, opening the door. “Oh, Gemma.”

            “Zayn.” She purred, wiggling a finger at him. “I went to the spa. How do I look?”

            “Amazing.”

            Louis’ brows creased. “Uh,” He looked at Harry who was focused on the massage. “Um.” Zayn rubbed Gemma’s skin. “What are you doing?”

He looked up at Louis. “I’m looking at her skin.”

            “Uh,” Louis kicked away from Harry. “Are you kidding me? Don’t do that. You’re dating Niall.”

            Harry sighed, “Kitten, relax.”

            Gemma winked at him, “Zayn likes fucking me better anyway.”

            Louis’ mouth dropped, “are you fucking crazy!” Gemma actually lifted an eyebrow. Louis stood up, pointing at each of them. “Harry, did you know?”

            He shrugged, “kind of. They were together before Niall.”

            “Niall fucking loves you!” Louis slapped his own leg. “What the fuck, Zayn! You took him to Paris!”

            “I take everyone to Paris.” Zayn snorted, “I took you to Paris, Gem. Remember?”

            She grinned, “I do! We made glorious love!”

            “Zayn!” Louis screamed. “Oh my God! Niall is in the fucking closet!”

            “I know.” Zayn crossed his arms. “I’d like to know why.”

            Louis’ jaw fell slowly. He looked at each of their faces –all very serious. “You –you knew?”

            Gemma glared at him, “you don’t bring people here, idiot.”

            Harry smacked her, “shut up.” He looked at Louis, “do you think we’re dumb, Louis?”

            Zayn walked to the closet, finding a red faced –crying Niall. Zayn pulled him out carefully, kissing him. “Calm down, bubba.”

            “You –you –you cheated on me!”

            “Oh, yuck.” Gemma got up and ran to the door. “This is disgusting. Harry, get them out of my house.”

            Harry rubbed his face. “Louis.” 

            Zayn tried to calm the crying blonde. “I never dated her, bubba.”

            Louis was in shock. “Why would you do that? What is wrong with you people? Why can’t you just communicate normally?”

            Harry laid down, hand under his head. “You know you aren’t supposed to bring people here, Louis.”

            Louis frowned, “it was only for a little.”

            Harry rubbed the inner corner of his eyes. “I don’t care –no nothing. No one is supposed to come in here.” He looked at Niall, “Niall, relax. My sister’s a lesbian.” He sat up, “Louis, you’re in trouble.”

            “What!”

            “You can’t come over for two weeks.”

            “What the hell!” Louis stomped his foot. “You all are insane!” He grabbed his friend and Zayn pulled him away. “I’m taking him home.”

            Zayn was looking at Louis dangerously.

            “Zayn.” Harry stood, “don’t.” He grabbed Louis by the arm. “Take him to your room.” Zayn left with a distraught Niall under his arm. “Louis, you’re going to end up getting punched.”

            “You’ll let someone hit me!”

            “Never.” Harry patted down his hair. “But I can’t stop a punch that already hit you, kitten.”

            “Hmph.” Louis groaned, “Harry! I was doing well. My books are here! I can’t be gone for two weeks.”

            “Two weeks.” Harry wiggled two fingers in his face. “Or I can give you a nice spanking til you can’t sit.”

            Louis glared at him, “you’re awful.” He walked away with his dignity intact. “You are the worst negotiator!” He snatched his sweater off the chair. “How about I kill you or I stab you? Which one?” Louis mocked. “What type of fucking choices?”


	6. I'm Just Countin' all my Blessings (Part II)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I knew you were too perfect, of course you had to be the leader of a Mafia… Of all things, the leader of a Mafia!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imagine Genesis as Denise Bidot
> 
> Title from : Kat Dahlia - Gangsta

         

            “Wanna sleep in your bed,” Louis whined kissing his boyfriend.

            Harry kissed him back, “I know you do, kitten, but you did something bad. If you were actually in the Mafia you could have been in a lot of trouble.”

            He pouted, “Explain.”

            “Well, they wouldn’t have even let him in. They treat you different because we’re together.” Louis’ eyes stayed on the movie playing. “But if you snuck someone in, and I found out, I’d assume you were plotting something and I’d beat the hell out of you.”

            “Mm!” Louis moaned, “I wasn’t!”

            “I know.” Harry kissed his forehead, “I know, kitten. But I must keep everyone in the house at ease. Even if everything is falling apart, I can’t be.”

            Louis held his hand, tracing over the veins. The man in the movie was currently being shot by his wife.

            “I’m sorry.” He sighed, “I didn’t mean to cause trouble.”

            “It’s okay, baby. You’re serving your punishment.”

            Louis groaned, “Yeah.” He looked away from the movie to breathe for a minute. “I was thinking –maybe, I can work with numbers –like your money and stuff. I’m good at math and I can catch inconsistencies.” Louis played with his fingers, “I just don’t know if I can deal with the physical aspect.”

“All you need to be is my right hand. Yes, you will have to go through some things –bloody things but, I’ll be there. It’s not all bloody either; there is much more involved. It’s difficult to explain.” Harry laid gentle kisses against his cheek. “I love that you seem excited, but right now is for you to do things you love. Enjoy school –learn. Let the Mafia come second.”

-

            “No, don’t run!” Louis chased after Dario. “These are nicer questions!”

            Dario stopped, letting Louis finally catch up to him. He smiled, breathless, “hi Dario.”

            The man squeezed his hands at his side, “what?”

                “I have a question.”

                “What.”

            “What’s your favorite food?”

                Dario, taken back, stuttered for a moment, “b –burgers.”

Louis smiled, writing that down. “What do you like to do when you aren’t doing this?”

            Dario was eyeing him suspiciously, “I like to play basketball.”

            “Would you have become a basketball player if you weren’t here?”

            “No,” The man crossed his arms.

            “What did you want to do before the Mafia?”

            “I wanted to be a chef.”

            “A chef,” Louis wrote down, tongue out. “Interesting, do you cook well?”

            “I’ve been told.”

            “You know how to make imitation crab salad?”

            “Uh,” Dario scratched his arm. “I don’t.”

            “You should learn.” Louis patted his chest, “And when you do, teach me.” He turned around, waving. “Thank you!”

-

            “Who do you look up to?”

            “Cohen –Mickey.”

-

            “Do you have someone you like here?”

            “I’m dating Barry.”

-

            “Do you like the beach?”

            “Hate it.”

-

            “Have you guys ever taken a family vacation?”

            “Yes.”

            “Where?”

            “When there’s a funeral.”

            Louis rolled his eyes, “oh God –so funny.”

                                                                       -          

            Louis poked his head in the kitchen, finding Harry laughing with his men. “There’s your kitten.”

            The mafia leader turned around, “hello.” He wiggled a finger for him to come closer. “Come in, kitten.”

            Louis sniffed around. “Where’s Bonnie?”

            “She went on vacation –we have to cook for ourselves.”

            Louis sniffed again, “smells good.”

            Harry smirked, pointing a thumb at Dario. “Seems like you’ve got him cooking.”

            Louis ran over to the stove, “Dario!” He beamed, looking over the array of foods. “Aw, did you make the salad?”

            “It’s on the other counter.”

            “Yes!”

            “Is Louis bothering everyone again?”

            Louis turned around, offended, “I have not!”

            Jay laughed, “no, but he’s making everyone bring out their inner self.”

            “Oh,” Harry tisked. “Can’t have that. I think another two weeks would suffice.”

            “Haz!” Louis groaned, “I’m asking nice questions!” He pointed at Gabriel, glaring, “You’re the only one that won’t break –little shit.”

            Gabriel rolled his eyes, “He’s trying to find out what we enjoy. I don’t know why, but he is.”

            “Just tell me what you do for fun.”

            “I am always here –waiting for Harry to make a move.”

            Harry smiled at his boyfriend smugly. “This is my family, kitten!” Louis gagged at Harry’s cockiness. “I take care of them –I know what they love.” He shook his head, “you should ask me.”

            “Oh, really?” Louis removed his finger from one of the foods. “Who is Derrick dating?”

            “Barry.”

            “What did Frank want to be when he was five?”

            “Frank.” Harry tapped his chin, “You love astrology.” Harry bit his lip, “I think an astronaut. I could only assume.”

            Louis screamed behind closed lips, tapping his small foot. “The family said you guys go on vacation –where to?”

            Harry pondered on it. “Vacation?” He shook his head, “No, we all wouldn’t leave the house vulnerable.”

            “Ha!”

            “But,” Harry chuckled. “If they were trying to be funny –we take ‘vacations’ to funerals. Our funerals tend to become very long.”

            “Oh God! You’re perfect! This is so dumb!” Louis stormed out, coming right back in. “That crab salad is mine –he made it for me –don’t touch it!”

Louis didn’t even get a bite.

-

            Louis was sweating, dancing. He sighed, leaning back against his boyfriend, “the DJ’s really good tonight.” He got soft kisses on his shoulder and a hand pushing him towards the back room. Harry allowed Niall and Zayn to walk in first. “Felt good.”

            “My first day at my internship tomorrow,” Niall sat on the arm of the couch, huffing, “but here I am.”

            Zayn put a hand at the back of his head, kissing him, “I’ll take you home now, bubba.”

            “You didn’t have to come, Niall.” Louis sat down too, tired. “It is late.”

            “Hey, I may not be with this shit but it comes with perks.” Niall pointed around the room. “This shit is pretty nice.”

            Harry sighed, “I have such a busy day tomorrow, I shouldn’t be out either.” He pinched Louis’ side, “but I’m so whipped for my kitten.”

            Louis climbed into his lap, kissing him. “Mm, thank you, baby.”

            Harry pulled Louis’ lip with his teeth. “You’re so spoiled. I’ve spoiled you rotten.”

            Someone came in the door. “Harry.”

            All eyes were on Gabriel.

            “There’s cops. They are removing people.”

            “Shit,” Harry cursed moving Louis off his lap. “Louis, Niall, go out the back and go home.” He gave Louis his car keys, taking a knife from his shoe –Zayn doing the same. “Now.” They gave the knives to Gabriel.

            Zayn was dragging Niall but the blonde pulled away, standing next to his friend. “No.”

            Louis shook his head, even when his hands were trembling. “We aren’t leaving you.”

            “Louis, this isn’t up for discussion.”

            Zayn agreed, “You guys need to go.”

            “I’ll distract them,” Gabriel left.

            “Louis –Niall, go.”

            “No, we’ll leave together.”

            “You want to go to jail? Hm?”

 The two looked at each other. “Are you going to jail?”

 “Maybe,” Zayn grabbed both of them, pulling, “could you please!”

            Louis pulled away roughly, “I said no, leave it alone.”

            “Sir!” Gabriel ran in, “They want to talk to the owner.”

            Harry kept his eyes on Louis’ angry ones. “Louis, this isn’t a game. You need to go.”

            “I’m not fucking leaving you.”

            “Then go so you don’t have to!” Harry grabbed his face hard, shaking him slightly. “You both go to my house. I’ll get out –they’ll bail me if necessary.”

            “Who! Who is going to bail you out!”

            “Sir!” Gabriel called again.

            “My family.”

            “No!” Louis grabbed Niall while the blonde struggled with Zayn. “I am your family. We aren’t leaving –that’s it.” He pulled his friend to the doo, walking past Gabriel.

            The room was now completely empty. The police looked at the pair then at Harry and Zayn. “You are the owners?”

            Louis looked away, “no, they are.”

            “We’re gunna have to ask you to leave then.”

            “We’ll wait.” Zayn openly groaned. “That’s my boyfriend –I’ll wait right here.”

            “Yep,” Louis pulled Niall to the bar. “We’ll wait.”

            One cop kept an eye on them, the other was visibly upset. He stepped into Harry’s face, raising his voice. Louis could see it in his boyfriend’s eyes, he was about ready to kill someone.

            Louis squeezed Niall’s hand. “We’re so fucking dumb.”

            “So dumb.”

            He bit his lip, “We couldn’t leave them.”

            “Never.” Niall was shaking, hands sweating. “Harry looks like he’s going to kill him –will he?”

            Louis was nervous. If Harry did hit him, a cop, he was going to jail for sure. Either way, Louis was staying put –ride or die.

           Niall squinted when the other cop got in Zayn’s face after he spoke. “I hate it.”

                Louis chewed on his knuckle, stomach churning in anger. “Me too…”

            “Bubba,” Zayn called. “Go home, they just need to check the back. We’ll see you at home.”

            Niall caught the small shake in Zayn’s head, telling him to not fight it. “Okay, baby.”

            “You too, kitten.”

            Louis walked right up to Harry and kissed him. He moaned obnoxiously, surprising the leader. “Come home soon, baby.” He glanced at the uncomfortable officers, licking his bottom lip. “And don’t let them get so close to your fucking face.”

            One officer cleared his throat, motioning to the door.

            Louis snorted, “Let’s go.”

-

            “Oh my God!” Louis slammed his door shut, Niall following. “I can’t believe I did that!”

            “That was so hot, Louis!” Niall squealed as Louis drove Harry’s car around the building. He turned off the car once across from the club. “You were life a sexy wife!”

            “Ah!” Louis screamed, laughing –and crying. His whole body was unsteady. “I can’t believe I actually did that!”

            “Hey, we stayed.” Niall pointed out. “We proved ourselves! Faithful!”

            Louis high-fived him then pointed at his wet face. “I’m crying!”

            Niall pointed at his face, red and crying as well. “Me too!”

-

            Louis opened his eyes when he saw cop lights turn on. He sat up slowly, rubbing his neck. He nudged Niall who woke up quickly. “They’re out?”

            “I don’t know,” Louis wiped his mouth. “The cops are leaving.” He stretched his arm, “it’s been an hour –fuck.”

            “Oh,” Niall leaned closer, squinting. “I see Harry.” He pointed at the man talking with a cop. The cop shook his hand before leaving. Harry walked back inside.

            Louis pulled up ten minutes after the cops left. He drove to the back seeing Zayn, Gabriel and Harry. They were all on the phone and all got off at once.

            Louis honked once, startling them. He rolled down the window with a wink, “Howdy.”

            Zayn leaned against the building. “Fuck, Louis.”

            Harry shook his head, eyes big, “we said to go home –where’s Niall?”

            “Present!” Niall leaned closer, “Need a ride?”

-

            “They didn’t find anything cause of Gabriel here. He worked so fast to get everything into the cars out back.” Harry clasped a hand on his shoulder. “You did great.”

            Gabriel almost blushed at the praise. “Thank you, sir.”

            Gemma clapped, “Ooh, that was exciting!” She sat up on the couch, “And the babies? Where were they?”

            “They wouldn’t fucking leave.”

            “Oh?”

            “We told them to leave –they wouldn’t. When the pigs went to the back we sent them home. They ended up waiting in the car.”

            “Oh,” Gemma cooed. “Interesting. You got some A-class Mafiosa.”

            Harry covered his smile, “you’re so stupid, Gem.”

            “You don’t think what they did was right?”

            “They could have went to jail.” Zayn sighed, “It could have went really bad.”

            “They stayed!” She got up, “Can’t believe I have to defend them, sheesh.” She fixed her pajama shorts. “I can’t believe the little pussies stuck around.”

-

            “What music do you like?”

            “Kitten!”

            Louis spun around before Alexa could speak. “Yes!”

            Gemma smirked, “come here –kitten.”

            “I’ll be back,” He stuttered. “I’ll be right back, Alexa.” Louis jogged, following Gemma to her bedroom. “You have a cat?” Louis bent down once inside, “oh my God, what the hell. You have a cat?”

            She laid on her gold silk sheets; her room was covered in gold. “Sit, kitten.”

            Louis sat on her bed hesitantly. “Why are you calling me kitten?”

            “I’m starting to like you –that’s why.” She laid on her back, kicking her feet. “Why didn’t you leave when Harry told you to?”

            “I wasn’t going to leave him.” She glanced at him. “I love him –I go where he goes.”

            Gemma flipped over, “yuck, how sweet.” The woman stopped kicking, “you should have listened but it’s cute that you didn’t.”

            Louis blushed, rubbing his neck. “Thanks.”

            “Hm,” She looked him up and down. “What if the man would have hit him?”

            Louis bit his lip, “I would have thrown the plastic cup at him –the one that was beside me.”

            “A cop?”

            “I don’t think I would have thought it through. I’m very impulsive.”

            Gemma laughed, “If a cop hits him –don’t do anything.” She looked at her nails, “Cops don’t go missing often but, if they do, we make sure they’re gone for good.”

            “There were four in total.”

            Gemma rolled her eyes, “you wouldn’t kill them right then.  You, being Harry’s, would follow that fucker and break his neck.” She shrugged, “but you’re new so Harry would have had someone take care of that instead.”

            Louis swallowed, “when the cop kept getting in his face, I wanted to hit him.”

           Gemma licked her lips. “Doesn’t it annoy you when you can’t?” She hit the mattress, “I fucking hate pigs!”

            Louis nodded, “I don’t know if I hate cops –but I hated them.”

            “I fucked plenty of them to get out of things –they’re all the same, Louis.” She spat, “fucking pigs, don’t trust them.” Gemma pointed at him, “it’s hard for me to trust you, because you wanna be one of them.”

            “I’m not going to be a cop.”

            “You work for the government, it means you’re sleazy –a pig –a rat.”

            Louis crossed his legs on the bed, “I wouldn’t ever hurt him –or anyone here.”

            “Not intentionally.” She closed her eyes, “but, you did stay. It did really surprise me.” Gemma got closer to him, big eyes blinking. “How’d it feel?”

            Louis wanted to smile. “It felt good.”

            “What did?”

            “Harry’s face –when he saw me roll down the window. When I drove us back here –He felt so proud. Harry was all over me.” Louis curled his toes, “he was so grateful. I felt special –I want to always be there for him.”

            “Oh!” Gemma kicked her feet quickly. “Disgusting!” She laughed, slapping Louis’ thigh. “How sweet!”

++

“Ow!” Louis pulled away from Collin. “That fucking hurts!”

            The man groaned for the fifth time. “Oh my God.” He stood up, “I’m done.”

            “No!” Louis wiggled around the restraints. “One more time –I won’t flinch!”

            “Nope.” He took the restraints off of him. “Get out –we’ll try again tomorrow.”

            “Oh, come on.” Louis sat up, frowning, “Harry’s going to be disappointed.”

“Harry!” Collin threw up his hands. “Harry is going to fucking kill me! We aren’t supposed to do this without him!” He wiggled a finger at Louis, “you’re evil –and tricky.”

            Louis rubbed his red arm. “He’ll be home in two hours, we’ll try again.”

            “No.” Collin collected his things, “I’m done.”

            “Oh, come on, Collin!” The man walked away. “Collin!”

            Louis graduated two months ago and started his rituals this week. The first one was pain tolerance. Louis should be able to handle anything from needles to broken bones. He couldn’t get past acupuncture.

            It wasn’t easy. People started treating him differently. They were mean to him now, and Harry let them be. Louis was fresh meat and people made fun of him any chance they got. He had been doing really well with his boxing classes. Harry hired someone to teach him to fight and he was excelling. The pain tolerance was kicking his ass.

            Gemma was gone for the month. She was on a business trip but she left her girlfriend behind. Louis couldn’t understand the girl. She was so quiet and sweet; total opposite of Gemma. She confused him until last night, when Genesis got in a fight with someone in the family. She was brutal and the couple started making a bit more sense

                Niall floated around from time to time. Louis begged the blonde to join, so he had a friend, but he denied. Niall enjoyed his current job, him and Zayn made it work. Niall sometimes did Louis’ rituals with him. The blonde got passed acupuncture and finger bending which meant he was behind.

            Louis was happy. He made some friends –family. It was hard at first, since everyone hated him. But, they made him feel at home. Louis had a job working for a private company. Being a social worker and the boyfriend of a mafia leader was hard work –but he managed.

            Harry was Harry. He was the same –Louis wasn’t sure anything could really change him. Harry spoiled Louis like a child. Louis wanted nothing but to deny Harry but how could he deny diamonds –another new car –a dog? Louis learned to just accept things –except that his boyfriend was insane. Harry was worse than before when it came to Louis’ well-being –like a hawk.

            Louis wasn’t supposed to do training or his rituals without Harry. Harry was the one who regulated how far Louis was allowed to be pushed.

            Louis may have grown numb to the bloodbaths downstairs and the fights inside the home. Fights he’d never seen til he moved in. Louis thought Mafia’s were perfect happy families but that wasn’t the case. Everyone was dysfunctional; they fought and screamed a lot –even Louis found himself arguing often.

            He ran after Collin, “I can do it!”

            “Leave me alone, you’re annoying.”

            Louis groaned as Pillow ran up to his legs, he stroked the large dog. “Collin!”

            “No!” The man turned the corner.

            Louis leaned on the wall. “Fuck me.”

            “Louis,” Gabriel walked around, raising his hands. “There you are.”

            Louis rubbed his face, Gabriel was Harry’s telephone. “You guys are back?”

            “We couldn’t find you –Harry wants to know where you are.”

            Louis pulled down his long sleeve, covering the small needle holes. “I’m about to go to work.” He yawned, walking by the man. “Can you please ask someone to take Pillow for a walk?”

            “I will, after you leave.”

            Louis smiled tiredly, “Thanks, Gabe.” He scratched at his hips, feeling the new piercings. “Baby!” Louis pushed the large puppy away gently, “Stop, Pillow, I can’t walk.”

            “Kitten.” Harry was sitting on the couch, legs crossed. “Where were you?”

            Louis shrugged, “reading.” He watched Pillow run to Harry who ignored him. “I’m going to work.”

            “Louis.” Harry got up, moving Pillow. “I told you I don’t want you doing anything when I’m not here.”

            “You were out, jeez!” Louis exhaled, “I can’t keep waiting for you.”

            Harry grabbed his chin, “Louis.”

            “Ugh, okay baby!” Louis kissed him, “I have to go –don’t bother Collin. I forced him.”

            Harry crossed his arms, looking Louis up and down. “Stop making my men go against me.”

            Louis moved back, lips biting into a grin. “But it’s fun.”

-

            “Good.” The woman smiled, patting Louis’ sweaty shoulder. “You’re punching has improved.”

            Louis nodded, breathing hard. “Thanks.” He drank his water, “I’ve been boxing with Zayn.”

            She smiled, pointing at his bruises. “I could tell. He needs to go a little easier on you.”

            “Oh.” Louis chuckled, “That’s not Zayn.” He looked at the bruises scattered over his legs. “That’s Harry.”

-

            “Yes, yes, yes.” Louis moaned into his boyfriend’s ear. “Leave more marks on me.”

            Harry growled, fucking Louis faster. He dug his nails into the sides of his thighs, kissing nice marks in the man’s neck. “You were so good, kitten.”

            Louis arched, holding onto Harry’s back. “Mm, tell me I was good.”

            “You’re so faithful.” Harry pulled out quickly, grabbing onto Louis’ thighs, taking his cock into his mouth. He bobbed his head quickly, fingers pressing into Louis’ inner heat.

            “Oh, fuck.” The smaller male panted, coming. “Oh fuck!”

            Harry licked the come off the side of his cheek, sticking two fingers into Louis’ mouth. “You’re too good to me, kitten. I love you so much. My everything.”

            Louis sucked hungrily on the fingers, shaking from his orgasm. “Shit –I love you.”

            “Love you so much,” Harry pushed back inside him, head thrown back at the feeling. “So good.”

They had went to the club.

            “Fuck me, Harry! Fuck me –make it hurt!”

Harry was doing his dealings –Louis was right by his side.

            “Tell me what you said to him, baby.” Harry pushed in and out of his boyfriend slowly, savoring. “Say it.”

The guy was getting a little friendly with Harry so Louis separated them, saying a few stupid things.

            “He’s –oh fuck –he’s mine! You’re fucking mine!”

            Louis had shoved the guy and humped Harry’s lap while the people in the back room watched. He didn’t stop when they left and Harry didn’t stop fucking him –even when people came inside the room.

            “Yes, kitten, all yours.”

Obsession was a dangerous thing.

-

            “I’m home!” Gemma dropped her bags at the front door, “Pretty cookie! Where are you?”

            Louis was shoved into the wall by Genesis who flew past him. “Jesus Christ.” He held his swollen hand, just having got all of them dislocated and put back. “Excuse me!”

Genesis ignored him, too busy kissing Gemma. Gemma looked at him, letting Genesis kiss her neck. “Oh, kitty, how are you doing?”

Louis rolled his eyes at the tone, “Shut up, Gemma.”

                        She laughed, hands around her girlfriend. “Did you miss me, cookie?”

                        “Yes.” Genesis needed someone so much calmer than Gemma.

                        Gemma took a deep breath before bellowing, “Hello home, I’m back!”

Louis groaned loud enough for her to hear it.

-

 “Who punched you?” Gemma questioned, running her fingers through Genesis’ hair.

 “Harry.” Louis took the ice away from his eye. “He wouldn’t let Collin do it.”

Gemma laughed loudly and Genesis groaned from her lap. “Oh, sorry, cookie. I’ll lower my voice.”

            Louis smirked, “look who’s going soft.”

            Gemma stuck out her tongue vulgarly, “very soft.”

            He rolled his eyes, putting the ice back. “You don’t think she’s a snitch?” Louis teased, “She’s pretty quiet.”

            Gemma leaned down, kissing the girl’s cheek. “You saw her almost kill Katrina for going in my room?” She rubbed her lips across Genesis’ face, “did you?”

            “I had the pleasure.”

            “Mm, then you have no reason to ask.” Gemma stopped smiling, “so don’t.”

            Louis chuckled dryly, head laid back. “I have to go to work with a busted eye –amazing.”

            “You chose this life. Suck it up, pussy.”

            “Kitten.” Harry stepped out, going to Louis. “Hey, Gen –Gem.” He kissed the top of Louis’ head, pulling back his face to see his eye. “It bruised pretty fast.” He frowned, coming in front of him. “I’m sorry, baby.”

            “It’s fine.” Louis laughed, “Now all I have to do is convince the people at my job that you aren’t abusive.”

            Harry gave a half-smile, “Not funny.”

            Louis kissed him, “a little funny.”

            “Yuck, go away.” Gemma shooed their affection, “fucking gross.”

-

            “Why are you with Gemma?”

            Genesis smiled, rubbing her eye. “I love Gemma. She’s good to me.”

            Louis almost gagged, “she’s crazy.”

            “Harry’s crazy.” Genesis painted her last toenail, “They are siblings –you’re with him.”

            “Yeah, I love him.” Louis shrugged, thinking about it. “You’re right.”

            “When do you get sworn in?”

            “When I finish my rituals.” Louis sighed, “I haven’t done much.”

            “Are you nervous?”

            “About?”

            “When you become a leader’s partner –you’re sort of trapped for life.”

            “I thought about it a lot. I love him but at first I was nervous.” He smiled, “I’ve been with Harry so long now –he’s made me this monster.” Louis lifted his shirt, showing her his hip piercings. “I see this as our wedding rings.” He breathed, “Harry gave them to me early in the relationship –I’ve been bound to him since the beginning.”

            “He loves you.” Genesis kicked her feet to dry her nails. “He only talks about you.”

            Louis scooted forward, grabbing his car keys with the ugly old keychain Harry had given him a long time ago. “The guy is perfect –how could I not have fallen into his hands?”

            “Perfect?” She giggled, “Isn’t that a little much?”

            “Oh,” Louis shook his head. “Harry doesn’t make mistakes –I hate him for it.” He smiled, “I hate his guts.” Louis stood up, “But I learned how to tame him. If you stick with Gemma –bless your soul.” He smirked, “but I’ll tell you some of my tricks.”

            -

            “Harry!”

            “What?” Harry looked away from his phone. “What do you want?”

            Gemma crossed her arms, fuming. “Keep your fucking wife away from my cookie.”

            Harry lifted an eyebrow. “Pardon?”

            “Louis!” She stomped her foot, “keep him away from my baby!” Gemma turned around and slammed his door shut.

            Harry shook his head with a chuckle, calling Louis.

            “Baby?”

            “Why are you causing trouble with Gemma and Gen?”

            Harry could hear the intent on Louis’ tongue. “In what way?”

            “Kitten.” Harry laughed, “Gemma will kick your ass.”

            “Oh,” Louis scoffed. “She was fucking awful to me. I fight now –I’ll kick her ass!”

            “What happened to my sweet baby kitten?”

            Louis hummed, “he’s still here,” He sent kisses through the phone. “You can look for him when I come home later. Kitten will be plenty tired.”

            Harry bit his lip, cock thickening. “I’ll have to go digging for him.”

            Louis purred, “Can’t wait.”

            Harry groaned quietly, closing his eyes. Louis would kill him one day; if it wasn’t physically then he was going to choke on his own breath.

            Louis was perfect. His perfect kitten. His perfect Mafiosa. Harry would sit him on top of the world.

Harry and Louis.

Together.


End file.
